In Death we find Peace
by Suicune132
Summary: I have actual free time again. What a concept! I will begin to write and finish this story and when I am finished I will upload a chapter a day
1. Death of a Demon and Explanations

**In Death we find Peace**

Disclaimer: I will only write this once for the rest of the story just imagine its there. I don't own Naruto and/or Bleach. If I did every girl would at least DDD Breast size. I'm a pervert.

So this is it. My first fic and I'm nervous beyond belief. I know my skills as a writer aren't that great so I will be thankful for every comment flame and advice I can get.. I don't know where this fic will be going but i hope in a good direction.

_**Chapter One: Death of a Demon and Explanations**_

_'Thought'_

''Talk''

**''Demon Zanpakuto speaking''**

_**'Demon Zanpakuto thoughts'**_

There he sat looking at his own corpse and thinking about his life. Uzumaki Naruto a nine Year old child just gotten into the third year of the Academy and now dead, killed by the People he wanted to protect more than anything else. How long he had been sitting there he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was the Lecture from a Teacher about how a Ninja shouldn't reveal his skills to the enemy and then going to get something to eat.

_'Its not fair. I wanted to be recognized nothing more. All my dreams, being Hokage and getting a Family, every things crushed!'_

Tears began to form in the Eyes of the child. He looked up from his Body. There stood someone, finally someone found him. He ran towards the Person and suddenly was yanked back.

_'What the Hell was that!?'_

Naruto looked down on himself and for the first time saw the chain attached to his Body or not his Body he didn't know. He would later think about it, first he would talk with the man still staring at his dead Body.

''Hey, what happened. Could you bring me to the Old Man? Hey, you Idiot I'm talking to you!! I'm here right here''

Whatever he did the man would only look at his corpse and not at him.

''Its no use he cant see you.''

Said a voice from behind Naruto. Almost shocked to Death Naruto whirled around only to see a man standing in normal Shinigami gear (A/N: I know he doesn't know its Shinigami Gear but I'm really bad at describing Clothes so I will only try it when its really unique).

''Yo. My Name is Madarame Ikkaku and you are dead. I'm here to send you to Heaven. So lets get that over with so I can go train.''

Before Naruto could ask what's going on Ikkaku already hit him with the hilt of his sword. Naruto began screaming in pain as the Chain of Fate vanished. Then it happened. As he began sinking into the Ground The Hell Gate appeared , Arms shooting out of it trying to grab the still screaming Naruto but he was gone before they could reach him. In what seemed like anger the Arms grabbed the still starring man's spirit and dragged him into hell. Ikkaku just stood there wide eyed and thought: _'What the hell happened here!'_

_'This pain its... AHH!! God please make it go away!' _

Those were the last thoughts of Naruto as he slowly sunk into the ground seeing a surprised bald men. The next thing that came into his view was what looked like a slump, finally he gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

As Madarame Ikkaku reported back to his Captain Zaraki Kenpachi a spiky haired giant with an eye patch over his right eye, he was ordered to immediately come with his Captain to a meeting with the Sotaichou of the Thirteen Shinigami Squads.

An elderly Man with long grey beard and bald Head spike up:''Ikkaku-kun , the 12th Division got abnormal readings from a Soul you did a Konso on. Please explain what happened.''

''Immediately Sotaichou! I did a normal Konso on this soul when the boy started screaming in what seemed like pain. He was transported to Soul Society when the Gate to Hell suddenly appeared and tried to grab the boy but it was to late the boy was gone and the Gate dragged a man that was standing over the corpse of the boy to hell. Then it vanished.''

This brought unrest into the Captains of the Divisions. How could a hell Gate appear when the Soul already was transported to soul society and if he was in soul society where was he?

Komamura Sajin another giant but this time with a mask made his opinion known:'' Sotaichou, I would like to search for this soul and see if there is anything wrong with it.''

At this Yamamoto nodded '' Then I will give the matter over to the 7th Division. Report immediately when you find him. Dismissed!''

Komamura gestured for Ikkaku to come over '' Madarame I want you to describe this soul as detailed as possible!''

''Hai taichou . He is a boy of six or seven years of age, blond hair, blue eyes, three marks on each cheek. He was completely clad in Orange.''

''That's all. You are dismissed.''

When Ikkaku was gone Sajin asked himself only one Question. Why would hell want such a young child?

* * *

A groan escaped the lips of the young Uzumaki something was laying on his tails and it hurt. He sat up scratched his fox ears and yawned. Wait! Tails? Fox Ears?

_' I must still be dreaming. No way I have tails and fox ears.' _

Just to be sure he pinched his cheek and it hurt.

_'OMFG OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! HOW HOW HOW!?'_

**''Would you please SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'm trying to sleep here!''**

''Who's there?''

**''Naturally you don't know me. You think I'm dead.''**

Naruto was flabbergasted _'I don't know anyone who is dead.'_

**''Of course you don't know anyone who is dead you only think I am.''**

''How do you know what I just thought and where are you?''

**''I'm able to answer both with one sentence. I'm in your head.''**

To say Naruto was shocked would not even come near to what he felt.

_'Great now I'm ripe for the house with the white coated friendly man.'_

**''Before you jump to conclusions, what you already did, you're not crazy nor am I just imagination''**

_'Yeah that's what every voice in someons head says'_ thought Naruto. This voice was getting on his nerves and he wanted it out.

**''Kit believe me I want out of here just as much as you want me out of you but it doesn't change the fact. I'm here now shut up and let me explain. First of all we are dead.''**

It seemed Naruto wouldn't get out of his shocked state today.

_' But ho...'_

**''Didn't I say shut up an listen! I wont tell you anything if I cant speak without getting interrupted. Are we clear?''**

Naruto could only nod at this

**''Good. Now second When we were alive I was sealed inside you. Third when you died we merged and your physical appearance and strength was altered''**

Wait. _'Fox ears tails more than one from what I can tell and from what you say I got these from you then you are …'_

**''I'm impressed. For an Idiot like you that's really clever.''**

_'HEY!'_

**''I'm known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune or else the nine tailed Fox.''**

It was just to much first he died while having pain nobody could describe throughout his body, then he wakes up only to find fox Ears on his head and Tails, finally a discussion with a Demon Fox he thought dead.

''Great just great that's the best day of my life, I mean death. Now that I think about it where am I?''

As if those word triggered something a Person stepped into the room.

He couldn't see the Face because of the light from outside streaming in but from the Body and posture it was a woman. To his surprise she went to hug him and for the first time ever he could remembered other than the Hokage there was happiness in her voice when she spoke to him

''Your awake!!''

I will update every week but if i have a rush i will write several chapters a week so there definetely will be a new chapter every week. Please write a review because if you dont like a story that is the only way to let the author write a story more to your liking. When I get to much anonymous reviews I will flood with trash story so you wont be able to find a good one ever again.

YOYO check me out

Jetzt noch was für die deutschen Leser. Viel spass


	2. First Time Family

_**Chapter Two: First Time Family**_

Here it is!. The second Chapter of in Death we find Peace my first ever FF.

Now to the useless rant. I never knew why writers liked reviews so much but now I know it. Its like ecstasy to have your story acknowledged by others there are only a few better things in the world.

I'm currently stuck at chapter four because I got an idea and I cant decide that's why I'm asking you guys if one of you wants to be my beta. His or her opinion would ultimately decide if I use my totally insane ideas or not but be careful I'm sometimes really stubborn so I might hold onto something he or she doesn't like. That's enough on with the story.

Disclaimer: You know I got a tattoo with it I'm able to make this disclaimer. It says ''I don't own anything!'' Now whoever guesses right where it is gets a cookie.

_Thought'_

''Talk''

**''Demon Zanpakuto speaking''**

'Demon Zanpakuto thoughts'

* * *

There sat Naruto hugged for the first time in his life. The surprise soon faded when he begun to have trouble breathing. When he thought everything was over and he would die a voice behind the female said:

'' Kairi stop it. He is turning blue and just don't start hugging things you think are cute.''

Kairi started pouting at that comment:'' But Obaa-chan haven't you seen these cute ears and the tails?''

''I have and I too think there cute but I don't start killing everything cute by my hugging.''

Kairi let go of Naruto so he could start breathing again. _'I never knew breathing was such a wonderful ability.'_ When Naruto finally was breathing normally again he still heard the two people bickering about Kairi killing everything that's cute.

He had enough. ''Who are you?''

The two stopped and looked at him. He still couldn't make out a detail of the because the only light source was the open door and they were standing directly in front of it.

''He's right we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Kairi would you please open the windows, you cant see a thing in here.''

''Right Obaa-chan.''

As Kairi opened the windows Naruto had had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room. After that he saw the two people. What he before thought was a woman could best be described as teenager who hit puberty at most a year back. The rest of her could be described as rather childlike, round ever happy face, big green eyes, brown hair braided in her back. Next to her stood a woman at least ninety years of age hunched over leaning on a walking stick. She ad long grey hair and black eyes. They both wore the same happi (A/N Here again my problem with clothes. I googled this one because I don't know how it is called what they wear in Rukongai. If anybody knows please pm me.) with the kanji Heaven on their backs and green sash.

The old scarecrow was the first to speak: ''So young one. Please tell us who you are and how come you are in the 80th district of south Rukongai?''

'' My name is Uzumaki Naruto. The thing I remember before waking up here was a bald guy saying he would send me to heaven then pain and black, after that struggling for my life in the death grip of a bear.''

Kairi shot a wondered look at him:'' I think you dreamed the one with the bear.''

Naruto and the old women chuckled at that comment. '' I don't think I dreamed that.''

Kairi looked puzzled: '' But I was in near this hut the whole time and I haven seen any be... OH! That's very rude you know!'' She huffed and turned away.

'' I'm sorry, Kairi-san was it? I made that comment only to hide my nervousness in front of a beautiful girl.''

_'Where the fuck did that come from?'_

**''Heh kit, we merged have you forgotten. The are a few of my traits in your personality like politeness,maturity, higher intelligence and a few others you will see, but I could hinder a few to get over to you. It would have been very embarrassing for you if they had.''**

'_You mean I am better than before?'_

**'' You definitely got a better personality.''**

While Naruto was having a Dialogue with his tenant Kairi desperately tried to hide her blushing face. The old Lady could hardly restrain herself from laughing out loud. A just died soul did what every man in the camp tried to do for years and he did it in mere minutes. He was interesting indeed.

''Hey Obaa-san!''

She looked at Naruto as he addressed her.

'' Who are you and where am I?''

''My name is Santo Miyuki but the most call me Obaa-chan, so can you and this is my granddaughter Santo Kairi You are in South Rukongai 80th District. This District is currently under the control of two Groups, the heaven that is us and the Diggers. Its a war zone in town. You are currently in our main camp and I think you could be a real asset in this fight.''

''How?''

''With the clothes you came here.''

This was the signal for Kairi, she stood up walked into a corner of the room picked something up returned and showed it to him. He knew the black Hakama but the crimson Haori and the fox shaped mask were new.

'' You wore the clothes of a Shinigami and this hollow mask lay beside you. Even if you weren't strong alone the sight of those will install fear in our opponents. You got lucky. If Kairi hadn't moved you right after you popped up you could have been killed.''

''So I owe my life to you Kairi-san.''

'' Just Kairi is fine.''

'' Alright then, Kairi. What would you like me to do for you?''

Her eyes lit up at that. ''YES!! Could you join us in the fight. We are the only ones who are able to be close to you because of you reiatsu.''

Naruto in the process of opening his mouth heard his tenant **'' Kit that's the energy of the dead before you ask. Its the spiritual part of chakra. Normal Souls don't got much of it, those with high reiatsu that is uncontrolled let it leak out so normal souls cant stand or even breath when they come close to you. What you now produce is not even the half you could. I'm suppressing it right now.''**

_'So basically I am really strong even in death.'_

**'' Yes WE are.''**

Kairi found the silence uncomfortable. With the boy she found within deep thought and her Obaa-chan waiting for him to snap out of it. '' Ano Uzumaki-san?''

Naruto brought his attention to Kairi. '' Naruto is fine and what is it Kairi?''

As he said her name he flashed his trademark foxy grin and made her blush again.

''Um, I just wanted to ask where did you get your ears and your tails?''

Naruto knew this question would come sooner or later so he prepared an answer beforehand.

'' Its something that I don't want to be reminded of.''

'' I'm sorry I didn't want to remind you of bad memories''

''No its alright please don't bring it up again. As for you request I would be glad to help you in your fight, but first I have to train.''

The old Lady was glad, if he hadn't agreed to help them he would have to leave and that is something she didn't want to do to somebody in the 80th District. They were slums, the worst of the worst and they wanted to change it.

''That's alright. You would have to control your own power or nobody would be able to fight alongside you.''

Satisfied with the talk they had Obaa-chan (A/N I will refer to Santo Miyuki that way in the future.) stood up and walked towards the door. She paused at the door and looked back at Naruto.

'' Kairi will go with you when you train. As good as you seem you could still be a spy. If you do something hostile towards our Family. We will hunt you down without mercy. So welcome to the Family.''

Naruto looked flabbergasted at that. '' Family?''

Kairi smiled '' Yes, family. The gang is our family and she is our leader and strongest fighter I'm second in command. It al depends on how strong you are. You're untrained and I am able to feel the power rolling off of you. You could easily become third in command.''

Naruto was hardly able to hold back the tears in his eyes as he whispered: '' I never had a family before Other than three people in my village never did anyone care about me.''

She saw the sad look in the eyes of the boy and couldn't help but hug him. He stiffened at the close contact not knowing how to react. She felt how uncomfortable he was. '' Its alright Naruto. We're your family now, we care about you. We feed you when you're hungry, we give you water when you're thirsty and much more. You will see having a big family is the best.''

He finally eased into the hug. ''Thank you.'' He let his tears stream down his face as he thanked her over and over again until he slept in her arms. She laid him back into his bed, stood up, closed all the windows and walked outside.

''You seem to have taken a liking to him awfully fast, Kairi.''

She just stood there staring strait ahead while the voice talked to her.

''Tei, if you hurt him, even if it is just a scratch, you will die no warning and much pain. Understood?''

The voice now known as Tei laughed at her. ''I was wrong you haven't taken a liking to him I admit it. Its more of a crush. I have to tell the others immediately. Hahaha.'' His laughter died down as he further moved away from her location

Kairi blushed and ran after him while shouting. ''If you say anything to the others you will wish you were dead. I PROMISE you PAIN beyond even MY imagination!!!''

* * *

So that's it. Hope you liked it. If you liked it review and if you don't like it review also. You see you got no other choice but to review. When you read this story and don't review I will send Orochimaru Sasgay and the ultimate pink beast of Konoha the bane of every homo bar THE MIGHTY GAY to make out on top of you when you're trying to sleep. *shudders* That's disturbing but funny nonetheless. The Maito Gai bit, I had this one in my head for months. Sometimes I couldn't sleep because I was so scared. That's it wait till next Wednesday for the next chapter and Merry Christmas.


	3. The Challenge

_**Chapter Three Training begins The Challenge**_

Here we are again. It has been a good year getting my wii. New personal record in bought games and completed games in a year. Good Year …................... tires. Had to do this joke. Still searching for a beta please review or e-mail me . Actually right now I'm to lazy to write anything with a bit of sense so here is the new chapter to the end of the Year. Forgot has anyone read the last Naruto chapter. God id naruto cool or what? One rasengan and the fat robot guy was all BOOM and WUARGH IM MELTING! And the outfit it sends shivers down my spine. Finnaly Kishimoto is no longer gay and in love with sasuke. Now for the german readers. Yo wie gehts euch leute wenn ihr das lest seit ihr deutsche oder des deutschen mächtig aber wisst ihr was? Ich finde deutsch so ziemlich eine der schlechtesten sprachen überhaupt gleichgesetzt mit allen anderen ausser Englisch und Japanisch. Ich weiss wovon ich rede ich bin mit der sprache aufgewachsen. Wer mit mir gleicher meinung ist oben ist meine e-mail also. Ja ne!

Disclaimer Everbody who wants a photo of my tattoo for the disclaimer review but you won't like the location. Its near my rae end and it Says I dont own anything

_Thought'_

''Talk''

**''Demon Zanpakuto speaking''**

_**'Demon Zanpakuto thoughts'**_

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke, stood up opened the windows and dressed himself. The Hakama and the Haori both had holes for the tails to fit through. His hair got longer to just between his shoulder blades with red tips. He picked up the mask an it dawned him, he didn't ask what a hollow was. Obaa-chan only mentioned it once. When she showed him the mask she said it was a hollow mask.

_'Hey, Fox. You awake yet?'_

**''How could I sleep when I hear everything you think. Since you awoke you have thought bout such trivial things like *Are there any ramen stands here?* *Am I awesome or not?* and one of my personal favourites *What bra should I wear today?*. ''**

_' I didn't think about the last one!!'_

**''If I had more control you would have just for the fun of it.''**

_'That's not funny teme. I just wanted to ask what hollows are.'_

**''Ask the one standing outside. Never thought gonna say this but don't think so much, I want to sleep.''**

Naruto felt the presence of the voice fade, picked up the mask and went outside there stood in the same happi and with a beaming smile on her face Kairi.

She just wanted to knock and ask if he was up when the door opened. She stepped back and smiled as she saw him. His clothes fitted him very good. His long hair with the red tips, the crimson Haori over the black Hakama, cerulean blue eyes, whisker marks and what's the most important feature the cute tails and ears. She had to suppress an urge to squeal and glomp him immediately.

''Good morning! Did you sleep well Naruto-kun?''

''Yes thank you Kairi. How are you today?''

''I'm alright. We should start training right away. We have peace right now but the next fight could break out any moment. Please follow me to the training ground.''

They started walking. Naruto once again looked at the mask. ''Kairi. I wanted to ask what is a hollow?''

''They're bad souls. They stayed to long in the human world in soul form the chain of fate. That was attached to your chest when you died remember?''

'' Yeah I've seen it.''

''This chain corrodes, when its completely gone a hole appears on the body of the soul. The soul transforms and gets a white mask which hides the true face of the soul. It is also the weak point of every hollow.. They're main food are other souls, especially those with high reiatsu. The mask you got there is from a hollow but I never thought it could exist without being on the face of a hollow it surprised me. Obaa-chan said not to worry about it a mask is harmless as can be.''

Naruto was in deep thought. ''Kyuubi, these tainted souls could you be the reason for this mask?'

**''It could very well be I liked slaughter massacre and every form of torture in my life. Blood was my favourite drink and I liked to build little castles with the bones of my victims. Yes, I'm a tainted soul.''**

Naruto's face looked disgusted at the images flashing trough his mind.

He was brought out of his musing when Kairi announced they arrived. So her first lesson began.

Kairi got serious. ''When I'll be teaching you you will call me shishou or Kairi-sensei. First of Reiatsu is the energy of your mind and inner soul. So physical training will only be a little part of the training. Today will only be meditation, concentration and running a few rounds to see what kinda stamina you got..''

The next six hours were meditating, concentrating while being distracted by the most ludicrous things like a burning arrow tried to pierce him while he balanced an egg on his nose. Then he had to run laps while he wasn't allowed to slow down or even take brakes for a few seconds. It doesn't need to be said she worked him to the bone.

Naruto was furious. Didn't she say something of physical training only being a little part of the training. He was exhausted beyond belief and only wanted to eat and then collapse onto the bed.

Kairi laughed when she caught the look on his face. ''Don't look so angry with me. Know I know you got fabulous stamina and a good grip on meditation and concentration techniques. You're very strong for a soul which died not even a week ago..''

Naruto blushed at her praise. ''Its nothing. I was a ninja in training when I died.'' _'Even though I was hyperactive. This could be one of the personality traits Kyuubi spoke of. Remaining calm even in the most stressing moments. This could be useful.'_

''Ninja in training you say. Interesting.''

Suddenly a loud siren could be heard. Without a warning Kairi began sprinting to where the siren came from. Naruto following close behind still exhausted but to curious of what was going on.

They came what looked like a war zone. Everybody was fighting many were down and blood everywhere. The air was filled with the sound of ripping flesh and screams, the stench of blood and other bodily fluids assaulted their noses.

Kairi ran into the war zone without ever stopping and called for Obaa-chan. Naruto ran after her and noticed when he walked by many would start breathing hard and ultimately passed out. He felt as if he was watched. He knew it was bad to get paranoid in a battlefield, but he couldn't help it.

Soon fighting around him stopped and everybody started looking at him. They backed away from him. Obaa-chan came through the crowd towards the two.

''What are you two doing here? I thought I gave you orders to not come here when a fight started as long as he was still being trained!!''

Someone started to laugh behind Naruto and Kairi. They whirled around only to come face to face with the most gigantic man both of them had ever seen. Wearing black battle armour and towering both of them at an impressive height of at least five meters with red greasy looking hair, his bulky body making him ugly beyond believe. The booming laughter came from his mouth and then he began to speak in a voice or fitting for a young man which contrasted with his image further.

'' So the heaven scum finally brought out the Shinigami Cant even fight for themselves!'' He spat on the Ground in front of the trio. ''Pathetic! I thought we fought fair, laid our lives to the battlefield in a struggle which would honour those who died here, but you wont do that. You had to inform those good for nothing assholes, who act all high an mighty but do nothing. As you can see here is a war going on and they're sending ONE Shinigami''

He scowled down at Naruto who returned it with a heated glare when Obaa-chan spoke up.

''I admit he has Shinigami powers but he is not a Shinigami You will remember the soul, which popped up in the midst of our last battle? Its him.''

The ugly giant picked Naruto up and looked at him closely. ''Its him alright. I remember the blond hair. He's rather tiny isn't he?''

It was a rather comical scene as the ugly leader of the diggers looked at the boy, which was rather tiny for his age and the boy glared back with as much hatred as he could muster. He sat him down and sighed ''I don't feel like fighting today any more lets retreat.''

Naruto looked at both leaders as he blurted out what burned the whole in the back of his brain ''Why are you fighting!?''

The Giant and Obaa-chan looked at him when the giant started laughing again ''I like the kid he says what he thinks. Really its easy we both got the same goal but have different ways of achieving it. I think fear is the only way to bring order an peace to this dump and she thinks cooperation and compassion is the way. She's crazy I tell ya.''

Naruto thought about it a moment and tried to negotiate the first time in his life.

'' Then why the bloodshed? You could just let your two strongest warriors fight each other and be done with it.''

Ryuusen grunted at this proposal.

''If this is all it would have taken we would have done just that a hundred years ago. The problem is even if the strongest fighter of one group is defeated everyone and I really mean EVERYONE would jump this person without a second thought.''

Naruto had to make a plan to stop the fighting once and for all. He didn't want his ''family'' injured. Kairi said to him , family cares about each other and there was no way in hell he wouldn't protect them.

''Kit, show em what we can do. Show em the might of a Hanyou! (Insert crazy evil laughter here)''

'Wait! Fox you never said a thing about me being a half demon! We'll talk later about the need to know thing you seem to have.'

''Ryuusen! I, Uzumaki Naruto, challenge you and after you the Diggers to a fight!''

''What do you mean *after me*?''

'' I will fight you in a one-on-one fight and after that just like you said they will jump me. I will defeat them all. When I win the Diggers will be absorbed into heaven. You will help us change this slum into the best district in the whole of Soul Society. When you win you get me. Think about it, a guy with shinigami powers fights for you and obeys every command you give him.''

Every onlooker was stunned at this proposal. It was true the power was rolling off of him was enough to let a normal soul pass out if they were to long in his vicinity, but this was ridiculous.

One of the followers had enough balls to voice his opinion.

Tei stood on the edge of the space where people would pass out and he seethed in rage. How could Obaa-chan do this? How could she not protest against this proposal? She couldn't possibly have that much faith in someone she only knew for two freakin days. One of them he wasn't even conscious.

'' You can't be freakin serious! You will lose and then he will order you to destroy us!''

Tei made his way towards the group standing there. Stare fixated on Naruto. If looks could kill Naruto would die, be reborn and immediately die again.

Kairi was worried. Tei had a temper when he thought his friends were in danger.

' Tei is such an idiot. Naruto wouldn't propose this, if he weren't sure he could do this. Why can't he think for a change? Only Naruto is able to do it. I know it!'

''Tei stop it!''

''But Kairi...''

''No buts!. He tries to do something. I've never seen you try anything to stop the fighting!''

As Kairi scolded Tei, Naruto whispered with Obaa-chan.

'' Old hag, who is that guy?''

'' That's Tei. He is the commander off most our forces only outranked by me and Kairi. He hot headed and stubborn but in the end he's a good guy who always thinks of his friends first before even himself. He got a one-sided crush on Kairi and offered a reward for someone who could make her blush so he could copy him. Its rather funny.''

Naruto shuddered as he heard of Tei's crush but shrugged it off and continued watching them.

Behind Naruto and Obaa-chan stood Ryuusen. He was getting rather angry. Being ignored was something he hated more than anything else.

'' Shrimp! At least don't ignore one you offered a fight!''

Naruto turned around and faced him.

''I would if you answered me.''

''Yeah right. Right now could be bad because my troops are exhausted. So how about we meet each other here in a month.''

Naruto showed his trademark grin. '' That's alright with me.''

With that Ryuusen and his troops left the battlefield.

Naruto could feel the tension leave his body. He sighed. '' Go I'm glad thats over. Kairi! Lets go train!''

* * *

First I had it the way they just didn't think of this option of strongest versus strongest but that would dishonour all the lifes laid down on the battlefield so I made up a honourable way for the conflict. Review because its makes little puppies happy


	4. Battle Royale

_**Chapter four Battle Royale**_

Yo people are you ready!! Here it comes the next chapter of my super fantastic awesome ultimative work ( Yeah right).

Enough with the jokes. I'm happy to announce I'm getting better in my writing skills. At least I hope to think so. Everything depends on you people. If you dont review I dont know if I get better so if you think so please tell me and if you don't please tell me also. Sad news my dog died last wednesday so I was a bit down but I dont think she would have liked me all emo , don't know how those black clad '' Everythings bad, life shit, food shit and so on'' are called in english don't need to know. Thanks go to my new beta reader jcogginsa. Youre awesome man.

Disclaimer: You don't want a photo of my tattoo.

* * *

In the past month Naruto looked into hell more than one time. Kairi and Obaa-chan drove him further then he had ever gone in training when he was alive. As a ninja he only trained till he was exhausted and drifted of to sleep, here he would just be slapped to awaken him and then he would do every exercise again. Meditating while in life threatening situations, concentrating on a task while someone tried to kill him and kenjutsu training, where he would go with a sword he was given against Kairi and the old bat. Now he was seriously asking himself, if they knew any training methods which didn't involve killing the one trained. He seriously doubted it, but he could complain as much as he wanted, the training seriously helped. He improved leaps and bounds, what seemed totally impossible in the beginning now was more like a walk in a park. Still nervousness tugged on the corners of his mind, as he saw Ryuusen and every other member of the Diggers entered the Battlefield.

Ryuusen wasn't surprised. The kid actually came and he looked determined enough to go through with it.

'' I'm impressed. I thought you had fled for seireitei already. You aren't that much of a chicken than I fist thought. You upgraded from a fried chicken to a roasted one! How do you like that?''

Naruto just sighed.

_'Taunting an opponent before battle, getting him riled up so he wont fight to the best of his abilities. So amateur too.'_

''Is there any Ramen in your ranking system? If there is what must I do to get it?''

''You brat, are you making fun of me? Lets get started I want to kick you ass and then finally win this war.''

**''Kit, I think he's more brawn than brain. He thought you made fun of him. But this isn't a reason to underestimate him. Warriors tend to get better in battle, so be careful.''**

_' I know Kyuu. I'm one of those people remember?'_

The contestants walked towards each other.

Everything went silent. Only the wind blew between the fighters. Both were tense. Their muscles ready to immediately get to top-speed.

There it was! In the blink of an eye both clashed in the middle exchanging blow after blow. Naruto vanished only to appear not even a split second later he could be seen striking Ryuusen's back. He jumped back getting distance as he saw it had little to no effect. Ryuusen laughed. '' You think your pathetic punches could harm my iron-body? Even a flea bite could do more damage than you!''

Naruto had to think of a plan and fast. Normal hand-to-hand combat didn't seem to damage him at all. So he did the only thing he could think of right now. He drew his sword. It was only a standard katana. The same everyone else used. White hilt, blade and sheath every thing else than an impressive sight. Ryuusen saw this and sprinted towards for one reason or another sprinted towards the Diggers. They made place so something inside the crowd could be seen. Ryuusen reached them and picked the thing up. It was revealed to be a club with sinister looking spikes on the tip.

''The kid wants to play in the adult league so he gets the adult toys.''

He swung it around several times until it hit the ground leveling a one meter radius crater.

Naruto was in deep shit. He knew he got the superior speed but that didn't help any if attacks had no effect on the body of your opponent.

**''Don't freak out!! God dammit!''**

_'Shut up! I got enough problems as it is.'_

**'' Then I think you don't want my advice so you can defeat him?''**

_'Damn right. So be still I got to concentrate.'_

Both charged again. Ryuusen with an impressive speed considering his body and the large iron club he was carrying. Naruto hit dead center. Only to realize he hadn't even scratched the giant before him. He hastily dodged sideways to avoid being ripped apart by spikes and get his intestines scattered around. Ryuusen swung his menacing weapon at Naruto again and again only for the kitsune to dodge and strike from a blind spot.

Those who watched were in awe at the display of strength and speed never had both groups seen Ryuusen go all out. To say it was impressive would be an understatement. Then there was the blond kid. The guys from heaven only knew him from the storys Kairi, Obaa-chan and on occasion Tei ,who went to spy on the training, told them. They did not even come near the skill level the midget possessed. Suddenly there was a tint of red seen and they heard splashing noises.

Naruto was getting desperate. He tried everything he knew and still nothing. He dodged once again, only to strike. Already thinking it was no use Naruto almost retreated before the blade could reach. Then he saw it. Blood. There was blood streaming down his sword. He looked up to see his sword embedded in a point just below Ryuusen's armpit. The idea lit up in Naruto's head like a thousand suns.

_' How could I forget there were spots on the body were isn't that much muscle tissue. His defence depended obviously on muscles. Also if he hardens then he cant move because moving means stretching muscles but they have to be dense to work for his defence!'_

_**'At last. I could have told him beforehand but would he hear out the voice in his head? No! The kit is such an idiot.'**_

With a newly formed plan and gained confidence Naruto flickered out of view once again. Next to be seen kicking with al his might in the back of Ryuusen's right knee. He stumbled forward to regain his balance. In this moment Naruto struck, first slashing across the giants chest and then embedding the sword in his belly.

Ryuusen smiled. Never before had he lost , tied yes, but never lost. He couldn't fight any more, if he did the wounds which already were very serious could become fatal.

''Brat you win.'' was the only thing the fallen man said before he gave himself to slumber.

Naruto was relieved. The first part was over and now the easy part would begin. He started planning the second part one month prior and he would make himself a name right here right now.

_'Kyuubi, stop suppressing the the rest of my reiatsu.'_

**''You know you body can't handle the power. We have to get your body accustomed to it at least before you can go around blasting everyone with it.''**

_'Just this time Kyuu. I want to get this over with fast.'_

**''If you die and get reborn, I will find you just to kill you again you know?''**

Naruto smiled '_I would even welcome it. Now LET'S ROCK!'_

Kyuubi released the suppressed parts of Narutos power. A wave of crimson energy could be seen coming from the blond in the crimson haori. Soon in both camps of watchers people started passing out as the wave approached them. In the end only two were left standing while two others were on their knees panting for air. Naruto could feel his body screaming in protest. Not the whole Reiatsu in his body was his own. The bigger part originated from the Kyuubi and his body couldn't handle it. It would first have to get used to the foreign reiatsu, everyday a bit more. Kyuu said in good five or six years he would be able to use it all. Kyuubi started suppressing the power again almost immediately. Enough was enough. He could only see Obaa-chan standing but her breathing seemed strained. Kairi and her blue haired friend, Tei was his name he presumed were on the floor panting s if their life depended on it.

* * *

At the same time in the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, warning signals could be heard. The monitors supervising shinigami activity and sensor for sources of high reiatsu was going wild.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri sat in front of the map showing were this power came from. It was a colour he had never seen. Shinigami were white, hollows were purple but this one glowed in a red manner. Far more potent than the usual shinigamis power. As sudden as the power erupted as sudden it vanished leaving no trace at all. Mayuri wanted the source but he couldn't tell other divisions because it was possible they could deny him the right to experiment on the subject. No he would do this all alone.

* * *

Naruto passed out right after his show of power. Only to wake up to the sounds of a party going on and giggled laughter beside him. His eyes still closed he smiled to himself. He won! Now everything is going to be good.

* * *

So thats it for today. Be happy because chapter fve is already finished and will be up next week. As you people read this I'm working on chapter six.

Everytime you review a puppy will be born.


	5. Rebuild and Tragedy

_**Chapter Five: Rebuild and Tragedy**_

_Thought'_

''Talk''

**''Demon Zanpakuto speaking''**

_**'Demon Zanpakuto thoughts'**_

How are you today my hopefully faithfull readers. Sorry but today the chap comes a little late. Im stuck in bed with the flu and I hate it. I wish I could go to school. Never thought I would say that.

In this chapter I did something some will hate me for but thats okay I had this idea longer than the idea for this fic so who doesn't like it maybe but just maybe you will be surprised...

or not. God how I love it to let you read what I think but this is the end so read.

This chapter is the first one Beta read by my beta jcogginsa. Be sure to thank him too.

* * *

The next week Naruto killed time in his newly reformed mindscape. Although he never before saw this place it was strangely familiar to him. He felt like he knew something he shouldn't but just shrugged it off. (A/N Will later be revealed. When someone guesses right I will fulfil a wish of him or her as long as its in my power.) Kyuubi taught him most of the time about his Hanyou abilities and how a demon differs from Hollows. The difference is simple a demon is able to get into hell and out of it no problem because its their home Hollows are just human souls. With his status as Hanyou he would be stated as lesser demon with the strength of a demon god such as Kyuubi herself. His enhanced senses strength stamina and healing ability not to mention.

Kairi was worried over her crush as the others titled Naruto after Tei told them all how she blushed in his presence. Here is to mention she tortured him three days straight after the fight. First everybody had been awed at the wonder the young blond fabricated . Then they couldn't get20farther away from her as Tei came back three days later and squeaked he would never have kids before passing out. Since then nobody talked about this topic and Kairi sat besides the blond hero day and night worried for his health.

Ryuusen awoke a day after the fight and announced the war as over and the Diggers as disbanded. Most of the members got into Heaven, only a few returned to their family or to solitary life.

Obaa-chan used the time to organize a celebration for Naruto. Also she talked what Ryuusens future plans were. Now with the war over they could finally plan to make the 80th district a place where people want to live and not just some slum with no real order.

As Naruto woke up he felt heavy. There was something lying on top of him. He felt better than ever. Energy was coursing through him, he felt safe and for the first time in his existence he really thought he had done something significant to others. Not the whole ' I'm gonna be Hokage and make everybody proud' shit but really helped other people.

It was getting uncomfortable. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down on himself. There sat an angelic vision. Kairi slept sat by his bedside, it seemed she had fallen asleep and slumped on top of him. He couldn't help and think how cute she looked when she was so defenceless.

_'Where did that come from. I'm to young for a girlfriend. Girlfriend!? Goddamit Kyuubi!'_

**''What is it Kit?''**

_'I know you said I would have a more mature side but thinking about Girlfriends isn't that to much?'_

**''You're dead. Age doesn't apply here.''**

_'Meaning?'_

**''And I thought you had gotten more intelligent. It means it doesn't matter how old you are. You could be 100 and the Girl you're attracted to twenty looking like ten, It doesn't matter. Someone like you with high reiatsu is even able to change his age after some training.''**

_'So I could look like fifteen and it would be okay to try and date someone?'_

**''Technically yes but I would say better not try date someone.''**

_'Why?'_

**''Don't ask I wont tell you but don't you dare date someone! _'other than me!'_ ''**

_' Hai Hai. Don't get so bitchy you're the god of demons. What would the others say if I would tell them how you acted like a girl?'_

'**'Don't fuck around with me Kit. **_**'God please do!'**_** If I could I would rip you to shreds.''**

_'Yeah Yeah Love you to.'_

While Naruto had an argument with a part of his spirit Kairi woke up to find the blonde looking at the ceiling in what seemed to be deep thought. He looked much older when he was staring into space. When he aged physical she would ask him out on a date or two but this was in more than a few hundred years because people aged slower in Rukongai.

_' I'm curious if he had a special someone when he was alive. When not than I got a chance! How others would be jealous because I got such a got looking boyfriend and only I see his whole body when we...'_

Blood began to trickle down from Kairis nose. Naruto got out of his trance and looked at Kairi surprised to see her awake and to what he would guess having perverted thoughts.

''OI, Kairi could you please stop making my bed dirty I want to sleep here sometime in the future!''

_'.. and then we do it outside after we had...'_

Not getting Kairi out of her daydreams any time soon, Naruto got out of his bed and headed to the Bathroom getting ready for the day. He still ached all over and it wasn't pleasant to walk around but it was boring as hell when you're bound to the bed. So the only logical conclusion wa s to get up and train so you wont feel the aching any more. Getting dressed and writing down a note for Kairi he headed out to the nearby lake.

_'… and that would make our love lasting forever.'_

She looked where Naruto was supposed to be. ''NANI!!'' He wasn't here. How could he have stood up and just gone away when she, with her watchful eye(A/N Yeah right), had been looking straight at him! It just couldn't be! Someone must have kidnapped him! They got a hold of him to torture the secret of being so handsome out of Naruto!

''JUST WAIT NARUTO!! I WILL COME AND RESCUE YOU!!''

Naruto, not 200 metres at the shore of a lake, heard her cry of her rescuing him. He was used to her delirious fantasys. He often was victim to things she thought up herself and believed to be true in the one month they trained. There was this one time when she thought giant squids were attacking the camp only to drag him with her and find nothing and the one time she believed she could go trough solid objects. That was rather funny in the end because he was the one who implanted the idea. Naruto sighed. This were the more fun memories of what he could remember. People accepting him only began here. The old man was the only one who accepted him. The new teacher, Iruka was his name, was also not a b ad guy but not what would be considered accepting. He let these depressing thoughts go and just trained again

If they had known what had been coming for the they would have fled right away and not enjoyed this peaceful morning.

* * *

'' Nemu you will be leading the 12th division while I'm gone. Write observation reports of all the experiments but don't touch anything.''

The purple headed beauty bowed to her Father and creator. ''Hai! I will do everything as you wish it Mayuri-sama ''

Sometimes being a captain was a real pain in the ass. Going to those meetings, having the responsibility of the 12thz division and so forth. Not even going out was allowed unless careful preparations were made but this was worth it. A new unkown force of energy to dissect and what else to do. It send shudders down his spine.

''Tell the others there was some irregularity in the Rukongai and I had to investigate at once. I will submit my report upon my return.''

''Shall I report this when you're gone or wait till someone asks Mayuri-sama ?''

''It would be suspicious to wait till someone asks so report it immediately.''

With everything taken care of the captain of the 12th division and President of the Science Bureau took off towards south rukongai where a blond Hanyou didn't know what would await him upon the arrival of this foe.

* * *

A week later Naruto and the members of heaven had a whole other battle to fight. Obaa-chan ordered Naruto to the frontlines at once after she saw he was awake. She knew his presence would give the troops a huge boost in moral and power. Now a week later it didn't seem as hopeless anymore

But today it was really cruel. The only thought he could think of was

.

''OH SHIT!''

There were battles everywhere!. You couldn't look left or right without seeing battles, wounded or corpses. Seemed like having peace in their homes didn't appeal everybody so they fought to not depend on a military force which could easily turn against them and make them slaves or sth.

He scowled.

When he defeated Ryuusen he thought everything would be over, not that he would have to fight those he wanted to protect.

With a war cry Naruto dove into the battling mass. Always only injuring never killing people with his sword. For the first 30 or so it was fairly easy, then he felt his sword blocked. Looking he saw a grinning midget not older than ten.

The kid grinned wider before he pushed Naruto's blade away.

''You're good Shinigami but you haven't been properly trained. It should be a breeze defeating you!''

With this sentence a deadly dance began. Blocking dodging attacking, everything was a blur. There the kid attacked a block. An opening attack. Missed, jumping back to avoid slash. Purely on instinct , thats how Naruto fought. In his last big fight he had luck, in this battle with the citizens most were not strong enough and could be brought down with brute strength but this kid had experience and power, a bad combination for Naruto with only one month training and one week real war experience. If it weren't for his reflexes speed and strength as hanyou he would be long dead.

Avoiding a slash by jumping backward he stuck his sword into the ground and looked at his opponent. Both were sweating hard and their breathing was a little heavy but they could easily continue.

'' You're not bad for a fresh hatchling but I'm not here to fight you.''

The onlookers who had stopped fighting and moved out of the way looked quizycally at the kid.

Naruto was furious.

''THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ATTACK ME!?''

''You're mistaken I didn't attack you. You just swung your sword around like an amateur and if I hadn't blacked I wouldn't be standing right now.''

Naruto couldn't reply at that. True he just registered another body and struck out to disable him before moving on to the next one.

''From the look on you're face I was right. Good. I'm here to deliver a message to you but it should be to late. Do you know how difficult it is to find you in this mess.''

''Don't rant! Just give me the message!''

'' Okay Okay. The message is more of a warning but I looked for you for three whole days so he should be here any minute. A captain class shinigami is on his way to you.''

The last sentence came only as a whisper but the impact of this words was greater than anything one could possible imagen. People began to scream, panic and chaos came over the fighters.

Naruto looked around and the back to the kid only to be surprised. Her was gone.

Feelings of dread washed over Naruto. He saw a man get knocked out without a reason.

The feeling got stronger, more just slumped to the ground. Then the mass began to move towards the south. The panic greater than before and screams could be heard as people were trampled to death.

Everything froze. Nothing moved. A tune began to float through the air. Just whistling, like somebody was extremely happy. Naruto almost at the edge of the mass could make out a person walking in a lazy pace towards the battlefield. The dread got stronger and stronger. The ones nearest the person dropped almost like they were stabbed and died. As the person got to the reached the first body only two people were still somewhat standing. Kairi was on her knees looking deathly pale and vomiting her guts out. The person stood before her. Naruto only hundred meters away looked at the now obvious man. He had face paint and wore the same as Naruto, only his haori was white. He laughed. It was no happy sound, it was more like it was mocking Kairis effort to stay conscious. He looked around and saw Naruto.

''So you're the energy source I got readings on the sensor. I can sense you're strong but not Captain level, but your energy is different not hollow, not shinigami, so I'm asking you. What are you?''

Summoning the last of his strength he sneered. ''Why should I tell you ugly face!''

''You're stubborn and br ave. That's two things I hate with a passion. You got lucky. When you die I couldn't experiment with your reiatsu so I can't kill you, but this bitch...'' He kicked Kairi in the stomach ''… got traces of your energy so I will kill her instead.''

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. This guy just came out of nowhere, knocks everybody out, knows he's not normal and then threatens Kairi because he hates brave people. Naruto did the only thing that came to his mind. Not the most intelligent thing to do considering Mayuri hates stubborn and brave people.

He began moving towards the two people. '' STAY AWAY FROM HER!!''

Mayuri closed his eyes. Would he be happy when he did everything he could think of with the boy so he could kill him. He drew his sword and in a wide unnecessary ark brought it down towards the girl. He did this movement just to watch the total shock and disbelieve on the boys face when he brought the sword down. A indescribable sound could be heard as the sword pierced her heart from her back. He looked at the boy as he began to scream.

Naruto's mind and heart were shattered. Before his eyes the one person he considered more than anyone else family, the person he swore to protect just died. Just like that. No great battle, heroic deed or something else honourable. She just die d. No! She was murdered! Murdered by the shitface in front of him. He gripped his sword tight and let his anger guide him. He charged as fast as he could, tears streaming and shouting murderer the whole way.

Cliffy

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming huh. She is dead Jim. On this note. Naruto isn't uberpowerfull so . Hw will struggle with some enemies, will sometimes lose and sometimes there wont be an outcome.

Personally I like god Naruto storys but this wont be one.

Everytime you review a puppy wll be born.


	6. Tragedy continued and Rain

_**Chapter Six: Tragedy continued and Rain**_

Oh my god. Whats that? There is something ugly lurking in the shadows. Run away people its a new chap... We are sorry for this but our reporter got eaten we will now proceed to show you the new chapter of In Death we find Peace.

Hows that for an intro? I think its pretty cool.

Good morning guys!! Suic is back with a brand new chapter for you from me. ( Why am I spending my free time on this.) I hate to say it but im currently having a block for chapter seven so I don't know if I can make next week but i'll try even if I die this fic WILL NEVER GO DOWN. MUHAHAHAHA

I'm sorry I get hyper when I don't sleep for two days. You will find a passage in this chapter where I will ask you not to read but as I know you will read it regardless and so I will say it before. I watched an whole episode power rangers while writing this stuff and the red ranger got his usual special gear so I wanted to have naruto one too. Thats it for today.

Disclaimer: I'M currently working and living in most poor conditions to pool my money so I can buy Bleach and Naruto and then have a crossover story made. So you can deduce I don't own them.... yet. ( Just wait)

* * *

The skies roared as Naruto charged. I would soon begin to rain but not one of the fighters cared about the changing weather. One fought with every ounce power and skill he had and the other just laughed at the effort of his foe. Strike for strike blocked or evaded. Naruto couldn't see the obvious gap in skill and just slashed at Mayuri,only hearing the pumping of blood in his ears and the faint cries of a woman.

They finally separated. Naruto without breath and only standing by pure willpower. Mayuri not even slightly fazed with the recklessness of his soon to be long term Experiment.

**''He's to strong for you!''**

_'Kyuubi just shut up! He will die today by my hands and nothing else!'_

**''Think about it. He knocked out everyone and wasn't even slightly winded from it. He fought you who gave everything and laughs about you! If you keep that up were going to die.''**

_' I couldn't protect Konoha when I was alive, I couldn't protect my Family in the afterlife so what am I worth? The only thing to do is to offer my life as a tribute for my uselessness.'_

He let the20rage take over once again only to charge like a berserker. There was an opening! The painted man wasn't looking at him and just starring into the sky. A Stab and Mayuri parried only with the slightest movement still looking up. Naruto dove to the side to get behind Mayuri and with a cry of triumph he slashed at the wide open back before him just to be blocked, not giving up he put pressure on his blade , a gift from Kairi wouldn't break not in this crucial moment against her killer.

''Kukukuku I've played enough with your beliefs and your thoughts of revenge. Lets end this Specimen #.1. You were a really bad boy. So get back in your cage so I can start experimenting on you. Kukukuku ''

And with his last laugh he vanished. The droplets began to fall as Naruto realized something. His sword wasn't that short before. It was at least a meter or more and not this stump of only 30 cm. He looked down to see hands holding his Katana but it couldn't be his hands. He knew his hands weren't dripping in red paint. He heard the raindrops hit the bodies and soil littered at this battlefield as a sinister voice behind him could be heard.

''Now it has begun to rain. Your wound swill knock you out for at least a day so we will see each other again when the rain clears up. Until then stay alive.''

The last part only a whispered command send chills down Narutos spine.. Then he knew the monster was gone. The ability to breathe freely returned he didn't have to force every breath anymore. He closed his eyes and felt the water run down his body. As he opened the again he walked forward in the direction he estimated Kairi's body. Ten steps was all his battered body could handle. The world just collapsed before his eyes his last thoughts about how he was without worth in this world and every other.

* * *

Earlier that week in a captains meeting...

''This is outrageous! How could he just act on his own accord without consent of Central 46!''

''Please calm down Yamamoto-soutaichou. It already happened the only thing we can do is prevent damage for the citizens.'' Came the soothing voice of a female.

The old bearded man stepped forward.''Hold your tongue and think about who you speak with. But you are right Unohana-taichou. The citizens are our first priority. We will send out a squad led by a captain to bring back Kurotsuchi-taichou. Soi-Fon-taichou and her special forces are the fastest squad available. You will be send out to the coordinates Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou will give you. By the way Komamura-taichou has there been any evidence in this boy yet?''

Kamamura looked at the Soutaichou. ''Unfortunately not. I believe this energy surge may have come from him. I will send my fastest Division member with Soif-Fon-taichou.''

Yamamoto nodded. ''Do as you wish. Please send the man in one hour at the south gate. Dismissed.''

As the Captains walked away Komamura talked to Soi-Fon. ''Soi-Fon-taichou if you by any chance see the boy please take him into custody without force.''

''It depends if the boy is actually there and when he is if he attacks. I can't guarantee anything at all. Please excuse me but I have to pick out my men.''

* * *

Naruto looked at the grey sky not caring about a thing in the world. What worth would it be to care if he was so utterly useless . First he couldn't keep his promise to the old man and become Hokage and know he couldn't even protect the ones precious to him. There was roaring. Was it the sky destroying the land with lightning or some kinda animal looking for food. He didn't care. The only slight hope was he would be found by either of them.

**''Finnaly! You know looking for you in this blank state is really troublesome.''**

Naruto sat up and looked at the big fox in20front of him. How he could have not heard him approaching was a mystery but who cared, not Naruto, he just stared at Kyuubi with dead eyes.

**'' Kit. I know this is a first for you but friends and family die everywhere no matter where you look. In the ninja lifestyle it is a common thing but they get over it and move on.''**

''I will move on. Move onto killing this asshole and then I can throw away the rest of my life or death in that matter.''

( A/N: Please don't read this I do this only for myself and even I don't know why. *clears throat* *Strikes last seen power ranger pose and yells*

_**ACTIVATE EMO AVENGER MODE**_

_**TRANSFORM!!!!!**_

I definitely watch to much TV. On with the Story)

_**' What should I do with you Kit? You're so bend on revenge you disregard everything around you. What should I do?'**_

**''Kit what if I could tell you how to beat him?''**

Now Naruto showed interest ''How?''

**''I wanted to tell you this for some time but I wouldn't because you=2 0were so happy with your new life or death whatever.''**

''Just get to the point already.''

**''I as a demon mostly know about hell but I was not ignorant about heaven and know a few things which would most likely lead to you leaving your family behind.''**

''There is not much family left so get get to the point already.''

**''You are an Shinigami or more precise have Shinigami powers. This means you are able to enter an academy where you would be trained to be a Shinigami controlling your Reiatsu getting a special sword and so on. If you did go there you would be able to train your powers like you couldn't here. You could get the methods and train in them until you're strong enough to beat the murderer of the girl but that would also mean you could get to be a subordinate of him and would have to work your way up.''**

Thinking about it Naruto found this idea very appealing but there was something that bothered him.''What do you mean by special sword and this bastard's subordinate?''

**''By special sword I mean a sword that was made by a fraction of your soul. They take away a tiny bit of your soul and mould it into a sword. What kinda sword depends on the soul. In your case I would present myself so I would be your sword. Subordinate means the one you fought was a higher ranking Shinigami. I don't know how high the demons who knew about heaven never mentioned special markings as ranks, and I couldn't tell because you and him are the first Shinigami I've seen. Maybe it could be the colour of the haori.**

''As you say he could be high ranking or every other Shinigami is just as strong which would make him an normal one.''

Naruto stood up and faced the giant fox who in the course of the talk had lied down and did the before unthinkable he bowed before it.

''I thank you for supporting me and I know you will aid me as a sword to the best of your ability. Lets show these Shinigami you don't anger a shinobi.''

_**'So he has decided...' **_Kyuubi smirked as much as a fox could _**'… and definitely better personality-wise. I wonder if I should have told him he could make the sword now? Nah.'**_

**''Kit you better wake up. Outside is getting rowdy.''**

Naruto just felt a rush as Kyuubi disappeared from his view and everything went black. He could hear people. Angry and sad voices crying or shouting. He opened his eyes and saw the same sky he had looked up before. He stoop up and looked around. There were still bodies unconscious or dead littering the earth but there were also people running around checking on the people on the ground and leaving some kinda mark here and there. Then he spotted the face of the one person he didn't want to see most ever again. Obaa-chan was staining with a tear stained face looking at the corpse of her granddaughter. Even so it rained he could tell. Then he remembered something the guy said he would return when it stopped raining to get him. Even so it didn't look like it would stop soon the people had to get away or he had to get away. An easy choice because he wanted to go right now. Stopping the next guy who came running by and telling him a message for Obaa-chan and then as stealthy as possible setting of to the north. His journey for revenge had begun.

* * *

When Obaa-chan first heard of what happened at the front lines she was moving before the messenger even got to end. She had a feeling this day would end bad but she didn't know how.

When she got there she got there it was already a day after the battle. People were sitting groggily on the ground running around like scared chicken or weeping for a fallen friend. She only had to find two people and the first one she immediately spotted. Crimson haori and blond hair couldn't be overlooked so she ran towards him on ly to see the front of his clothing shredded open like struck with a sword but when she looked at his torso she could only make out a scar she hadn't seen before going from his right shoulder to his navel. Bowing down to mess for a pulse she let out a relieved sigh. He was alive and very strongly at that, the scar would have to be discussed later, now she had to find Kairi.

''ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF HEAVEN AND ALL THOSE WHO AREN'T PLEASE CHECK EVERYONE AND MARK THOSE WHO ARE DEAD OR INJURED AND IF ANYBODY FINDS KAIRI PLEASE LET ME KNOW.''

With the orders given and mostly now organized people running around she could begin her search for Kairi. An hour later a heaven member came to her and said he had found kairi with one of the most pale faces she had ever seen. He guided her to the body and as she bend down to check for a pulse she didn't find one. Just to be sure she checked again. After that she just stood there in the rain crying and looking at Kairi. She knew she was the leader but this time she could cry because the rain hide her tears. Standing there for seemingly hours a person approached her. She didn't recognize him so he should be a former Digger or just a fighter of the district. The message he brought did a good thing and a bad thing the message was ''Obaa-chan I'm sorry I couldn't protect her but I will take the revenge on her murderer for sur e so don't worry about me. Naruto''

She was enraged and at the same time at peace. Naruto at least tried to protect her so the last thing she had heard would most probably be him so Kairi should have been fairly happy he was concerned for her but this Idiot wanted revenge. Kairi wouldn't have wanted to have someone killed for her, she always and been loving peace and wanted to marry a handsome men.

''Where is this idiot so I can beat his head in for those useless thoughts?!''

The messenger pointed north and said he had gone in this direction after he had told him the message.

Obaa-chan cursed. She couldn't leave she had to organize this mess. She just hoped he was alright and would show understanding of Kairis feeling later when he properly thought about it and not in a rush of hate

* * *

How did you like The power rangers avenger form. Not good? Now i'm sad.

I will tell you the future from what I have already written for the next chap.

Naruto will change his demeanour and his appearance will change (a little)

Review because every time you do a puppy will be born. Arent they just cute?


	7. Invitation , a plan formed and Roommate

_**Chapter Seven: Invitation , a plan formed and Roommate**_

Its me again. You know people things are picking up and my writing style goes more in the direction were i consider it *good*. That means ten thousand word chapters. Not so long but very good action scenes and it will get fluffy. For those who will wonder _**There won't be an update next week. **_Because i don't got any time at all. The week after that you guys will get three, not one not two but whole three chapters. The next chap is borderline eight to nine thousand words. That was fun to write.

Also because i can't say it next week I say it now. Happy birthday for me on 13.02.2009. thats how we germans write it .Year. I will be eighteen and a full adult in the eyes of society. Finally. Okay enough rant. You want the chap you get the chap.

Disclaimer: I owe four pugs which are extremely cute but aside from them I don't own anything.

* * *

They walked and walked and .. what a surprise they walked some more. Naruto and Hiro were on their way to the one place Naruto could easily get stronger but Naruto didn't have a clue. He had left the battlefield an hour before and turned his feet northwards and there he stood, Black eyes mask and in all he looked like a shinobi. What irked Naruto most was his gaze, unwavering staring straight at him not even blinking.

''Do you want to get strong?''

Surprised where the voice had come from he figured it was this stranger and the question was directed at him. Steeling his gaze to meet the one of the black clad stranger. Normal people would have hesitated and asked why he wanted to know that. Not Naruto. In his avenger frenzy and still fresh hate he only said :''Yes!''

To his surprise the figure turned around and walked the street he planned on travelling, so he assumed he had gotten invited to seireitei as he heard others talking about friends being invited when they were strong enough.

And here they were. Three days as little rest as possible no food no water and absolute silence. It was maddening. Every attempt of conversation was stopped by the wall of silence that was his travelling companion. So he receded into the confines of his mind and activated the autopilot. He formed plans and recalled old teachings of when he was alive. A Shinobi is always the least suspicious one among the crowd. They blend in but don't really get in contact with people. At last he recalled the lecture that would describe his stay at the academy, don't reveal your true strength especially in enemy territory. He vividly recalled these lectures because they were the ones he complained most about, not being able to show of and just wipe out every ( as if he could back then. Ha) What irked him back then would now be his greatest strength. He would have no friends and only fight to the worst of his abilities while training in secret. This Guy wouldn't know what came over him when he was killed.

'Maybe after I killed him I continue to be a shinigami. That is only if they don't imprison me for that.''

''Kill who?''

Startled by the sudden voice he looked around only to20notice he must have said that aloud. Cursing himself for his stupidity and early failure in his plan he tried to mend his slip up to continue with the death of buttface.

''I was just talking to myself. I wanted to kill you for not talking back at all.''

_'Good one Naruto'_

Patting himself on the back for this fabulous counter he waited for the response of the assumed shinobi. This one just let out a sigh and continued onwards without even as much as a second glance.

'' So I just have to talk about killing you and you will respond easy is it not?''

With a large grin plastered on the blond they walked.

* * *

|||||||||Approximately one week later|||||||||

Finally on the outer marks of Seireitei. Naruto was relieved but none of that showed on his face. He had studied the expression and gestures of what he found out just yesterday Hiro. The stoic expression, the emotionless voice and totally cold demeanour didn't20match Narutos personality at all but they would provide a good facade while in academy and in the divisions. It would keep people from trying to befriend Kyuubi helped as good as she ( Naruto still thinks she is a he and will be clueless a while longer) could. Teaching him gestures and expressions that would make others back of. Kyuubi summoned a duplicate of Naruto and let it made all the expressions for Naruto to mimic Also she teached him about killing intent, how to unleash it and how to control it. His killing intent would get a great boost if she released the power she was holding from him, but right know it couldn't even scare the kitten he tried to intimidate on the street or maybe it just welcomed death, who knew? Back at the present Naruto just passed the gates while the Gatekeeper looked oddly at him. When he was actually paying attention he received many stares of awe or fear and more so the closer they got to the centre of Soul Society.

When he looked at seireitei the first time rage made its way into his cold facade. These ''protectors'' had better lives than most citizens even in the higher districts to not be talking about where he came from.

They walked further into the home of all shinigami and the more he saw the more Narutos face became a grimace of rage. Finally they stood before two large gates. Naruto now was ready to kill the first one who opened his mouth. If he hadn't already hated every shinigami alive he would have now. They didn't seem to concern themselves with the needs of Rukongai and only indulged in their own cravings for luxury.

''From here on you need to go alone.''

Already used to sudden sentences just coming from nowhere he walked on through the open gates to come before an ancient man. Only supported by his crane with an at least 2 metre beard and only 1,70 in height,this man wasn't all that imposing but his presence alone was more intimidating than anything Naruto ever felt before. His steps got heavy and breathing became a task almost to hard to carry out but Naruto was stubborn and took step after step getting nearer and nearer. Three metres before the old man he stood almost for a full minute before the pressure was lifted and the ancient figure spoke.

''I'm impressed not many have withstood this kind of pressure and could still stand. Actually nobody untrained ever did.''

With that Yamamoto addressed the shinigami which came in after Naruto.

''Kozue could you please call a captains meeting highest priority. Thanks.''

With a bow the female shinigami vanished and a siren could be heard moments later. Naruto stood still focussing on the man before him. After what he could deduce he was the leader of the shinigami and unbelievable strong.

''Young man what is your name?''

Startled by the sudden question Naruto looked surprised, Her hadn't thought about someone asking his name. Should he give his real one or make something up in case they would search for him. Deciding to give a fake name and only tell the truth if he was asked about it he said.

''My name is Gekido Kaze but its courtesy to give the own name before asking after the one of the guest.''

Yamamoto chuckled. ''That is true. My name is Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, Soutaichou of the Gotei 13. I have to say you got an odd name. Rage Wind is not common. So is this your true name?''

Naruto almost cringed. He was found out so fast and now he had to make up a rea son for not telling him.

**''Just be truthful and say you don't give your name to those you don't trust.''**

_'Thanks Kyuu.'_

''Yamamoto-Genryuusai-san, to be truthful, I don't trust you or any other shinigami in the slightest so I won't say my true name until someone earns my trust and respect.''

This was something Yamamoto hadn't expected. This boy was seemingly totally obvious to higher rank and extremely wary of his surroundings or he just ignored his higher standing and wanted to irritate him. Everything was possible.

''Could I ask why you're so distrusting in shinigami?''

Naruto achieved what he wanted. Innerly grinning like crazy he said a short ''No.'' and let Yamamoto standing with an unanswered question..

* * *

Yamamoto sighed.

_'This boy could be problems. Scratch that, he is problems.'_

First he had been genuinely impressed by the boys ability to still move under part of his Reiatsu and then he was grating on his nerves like nothing in the last 500 years. It was frustrating to say the least. Kaze had been surprising from his first step into the hall with his crimson haori and fox features until now.

_'The captains should have arrived already. I shouldn't keep them waiting.'_

Outside stood the other Twelve captains. Some silent some talking to another.

Zaraki was agitated ''Hope he has a damn good reason to interrupt my slaug... I mean training.''

Unohana Retsu captain of the fourth division almost scowled at what Zaraki was saying. ''Kenpachi-taichou if you don't stop harassing your underlings. I'm forced to no longer treat them or you in any kind of way.''

Kyoraku snickered at the bickering of his two colleagues.''For what do you think Yama-jiji summoned and now let us wait? Jushiro what do you think?''

Before the ill looking captain could answer Soi-Fon cut in.

''Hiro reported back half an hour ago. That means the boy is here.''

Kyoraku looked at her questioningly. Soi-Fon never spoke if she wasn't asked. This had to be big.

''Kyoraku-taichou, before you ask. The boy is the reason of Kurotsuchi-taichous disappearance.''

Kurotsuchi only snickered at this statement, but before the others could ask more the gate opened to let them in.

* * *

_'Why hasn't he asked further? Why wasn't he suspicious of my appearance?Why? Why? Why?'_

More than thousand questions raced through Narutos mind while he had a staring contest with the old man before him. Naruto anticipated much more than what was asked and it was irritating him to the out most. But wait. There should be a meeting going on! There was someone asked to bring others here. Most probably the old guy wanted to wait for them to arrive and then ask so he wouldn't need to ask a question twice. Satisfied with his self delivered answer he heard the gates open behind him and people walking into the room.

''Now that everyone is here let me introduce to you Gekido Kaze. He will answer your questions after I'm done with him.''

The people left and right to Naruto just nodded and waited some more eager than others.

''First off, why are you here?''

With an even voice he trained on his way here Naruto answered ''Please specify your question?''

Yamamoto thought about how he should explain this best. ''We get orders once in a while to got to the moon settlements and get special souls. The Konso , that means sending you to heaven, practised on the souls from there are supposed to just flash and then send you to the royal court for training as royal guard. Before anyone asks are you familiar with the Rokusho Sennin?''

Naruto nodded. This was one of the lectures he actually paid attention to in the academy.''The Rokusho Sennin is the founder of the ninja world. He was the one who created Nin Gen and Taijutsu. He was the first one to open the chakra paths and had a dojutsu that was lost in time.''

Yamamoto seemed satisfied with the monotone answer. ''To say he was the founder would be correct because he was the one who created that world. For this I have to go to a time where I wasn't even born. The earth faced great disaster and a catastrophe that would have wiped out every living and dead soul, but it was prevented by this sage. He used a power called chakra and transported all living people to the moon and created a sealed world. There people lived for about hundred years. After this time passed the sage transported those who wanted back to earth while others remained there and practised in the arts the sage left behind. After time the knowledge of the world before was lost and the sage became a mystical creature. Everyone who practices these arts when they live are prime objects for shinigami training and get into the royal guard of the king immediately after they promote.''

An woman with two braids and rings at their end stepped forth.''Yamamoto-soutaichou. Does that mean this kid is stronger than captain level after he graduates academy.''

''If it is the royal academy yes. He would have been above captains level.''

The woman looked flabbergasted. ''There is an academy in the royal court Yamamoto-soutaichou -sama?''

The old man just nodded and explained further. '' The problem is we can't just send every soul from there to the royal court. So the king sends an order every few hundred years for a special soul to be send by a specific shinigami who should think its just another mission and nothing serious. This time something went wrong and he ended up here. The king ordered to reveal the best kept secret only known to me to the other captains and then train him. The only condition was the boy had to agree but that already happened. So are there other questions?''

Someone behind Naruto must have stepped forth because he heard a voice from the back.

''I would like to ask Gekido-san a question. Yamamoto-soutaichou''

''Go ahead.''

Naruto turned around only to face a masked giant standing directly in front of him. How he managed to sneak up that close was a mystery he had to solve but not now.

The giant took a step back and probably faced him.

''Gekido- san. Where did you get this features and your haori?''

Naruto calmed himself from the shock and spoke in such an even and monotone voice he was proud of himself.''When I awoke these clothes as well as ears and tails were on me. I can't explain how I got them or how I get rid of them so I can't help you with whatever problem you have.''

The giant recoiled after the mention of the problem. Naruto just turned around not even slightly faced. He knew about a problem of the giant. He could smell it in the air, the smell of fox was strong around this guy.

Nobody else seemed to have questions so Yamamoto disbanded the meeting and ordered the giant and Naruto to stay.

''Komamura please guide Naruto to the academy. The year begins in one month and that time he can live in the quarters of the academy to get familiarize with the buildings.''

Komamura bowed and gestured for Naruto to follow.

* * *

The door opened and Naruto was greeted by the sight of a Red haired teen doing push ups with naked torso and the stench of sweat filling the room. For Narutos sensitive nose this was the most suffocating, gut wrenching and overall disgusting smell he ever had the misfortune to encounter.

Not trusting his mouth to open without puking he stormed into the apartment and searched for the toilet. When finally fund it he puked his guts out and slumped to he ground still having the urge to empty his stomach.

When he could walk again Naruto made his way to the room with the stinking teen facade again in place. Thankfully one of the two people in the room had opened a window for him to breath fresh air.

* * *

Renji had been doing his usual workout session when what seemed like a captain with a red haori had bolted past him looked around and then darted into the toilet where moments later the guy could be heard puking. Standing up he looked to the door to see Komamura standing there.

Shocked for life he sprung up and bowed to the captain.''What can I do for you Komamura-taichou?''

''Yes could first open a window for your new Roommate? I think he doesn 't like the smell.''

Renji at least having the decency to blush opened a window to let the smell out.

''Komamura-taichou. Wasn't that a captain class shinigami? He wore a haori and shinigami robes.''

''He may seem like that but he hasn't even had a single year in the academy and no Zanpakuto The new year will begin in one month and for the next year he will be your Roommate until you graduate. Please help him if he wishes to. From what I've seen he doesn't show his emotions at all, also he doesn't talk if don't asked. Good luck with him.''

At that moment Naruto came back into the room pale as a ghost but a stoic expression in place. Komamura walked out of the room and closed the door.

Renji eyed his new Roommate with suspicion. ''My name is Abarai Renji. Whats yours?''

Not even looking at him Naruto answered. ''Gekido Kaze''

''So whats with the weird look and your eyes?''

Naruto didn't know what this guy was talking about his eyes. ''I had this get up when I awoke and my eyes are a normal ocean blue.'' Naruto now focused all of his attention on the only person he would talk to outside the lessons in his whole six years.

''Haven't you looked in the mirror since you ended up here? One is blue and the other one is red.''

Naruto walked back into the bathroom and the tattooed guy was right. His left eye was red but not simply red. The whole eye seemed to be ablaze like a fire just to be unleashed at the world.

_'Great just another thing to stand out with. Kyuubi?'_

**''Yes?''**

_'Whats with my eyes?'_

**''When you graduate the Shinigami academy I will present you with something. The eyes are a key to the present and they are a mark of my promise to you.''**

_'What promise?'_

**''The promise of being there for you. For that we received one eye of the other.''**

_'That means we are bound forever. Closer than anybody could get to me. Then I have only one thing to say Kyuu.'_

**''What?''**

_'On good teamwork for all eternity.'_

* * *

_**Important: There is a poll in my profile. Please vote or I cant write. At least 50 votes to make it complete.**_

_**Preview for the next chap**_

A Time skip for the academy

A few lessons

Kyuubis present

Hot news Pakkun is a father. 24 little Nin puppys. YEAH

Seriously I got 4 pugs at home and they rob me of my last nerve but got are they CUTE!!!!

How did you like it.

If I get 30 reviews I will upload a picture of the puppys.

So review because everytime you do Pakkun will get another puppy. Wonder how his wife is doing?

_**I am repeating myself. There is a poll in my profile. Please vote on harem members. You can even review who you want. Three vtes per person.**_


	8. Academy and Trust

_**Chapter Eight: Academy and Solitary**_

I am back from the most crappy week in my whole life with the longest chapter I have ever written. I know my promise for three chaps this week but I don't know if I get the third one done till friday. When I don't upload a new one friday then next week will be two. Also I can't write to my full potential because you people eed to vote. There is a poll in my profile and if you are to lazy to go there write a review with your three choices for harem members. I hate everyone right now so leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I hate you all

* * *

When Renji thought his first conversation with the stoic blond was scarce in words he would be proven wrong. On the first day he had shown more emotion and had spoken more words than in the entire rest of the year. Only answering to teachers blocking every attempt to form a friendship. This guy was a miracle, to get others to recoil from a mere look in their direction was a feat he knew no other had accomplished. Then there was the time he was called to the teacher to find the Soutaichou himself waiting to speak with him.

After seeing who stood before him Renji bowed deeper than ever before. ''Soutaichou''

And then he stood still even trying his hardest not to blink. The leader of the Gotei 13 only stood there and looked at him.

''Abarai-kun. You are here to give report about on Gekido Kaze. You as his roommate should know more about him than anybody else.''

Renji had almost burst out laughing at this statement. He knowing about the enigma nobody could diffuse? Like that would ever happen , but nonetheless he would tell the Soutaichou everything he knew about him.

''Gekido Kaze is an enigma nobody has diffused in the year he is at the academy. He barely sleeps in the room and is out most of the time. When he comes back normally to meditate on the bed or because he forgot something prior. From the rumours I have heard he still shows up every morning showing signs of exhaustion. Besides from what the people believed in him being a prodigy in the art of Shinigami he has barely passing grades and will most likely be killed by his first field experience. Also he didn't seem to know about his twin coloured eyes the first time I've seen him so he denied it and said they were both blue. There is nothing else I know, Yamamoto-Sotaichou''

Yamamoto looked thoughtful at that._ 'Doesn't come back often, but the guards say nobody gets in or out without the knowing and they say he comes back every night and leaves every morning. Also the exhaustion. What is he doing? I know most of his grades from his teachers but he is a shinobi so this shouldn't be happening. A soul specially chosen by the king. What's going on?'_

''That's all Abarai-kun. You can leave now.''

With a bow Renji left the room. Nobody would believe him if he told his classmates he had talked with Yamamoto. _'Kaze is the weirdest person with the emotional depth of a bucket of water I ever met. Actually he was the only one like that or... '_At this a chill ran down his spine_' are there more?'_

Kuchiki Byakuya, Taichou of the six division sneezed just in the moment he would have finished his bottled ship and therefore ruined two month worth of work and preparation. ''Oh''

Was his only reaction.

Sitting in a rigid position that would pain others from just seeing it was one Uzumaki Naruto, clad in the uniform of the academy like his fellow students. From his point of view this was all pointless. He had learned the whole book the first month he was here and then borrowed the ones for the next years in the library. He already knew what these people were talking about. He knew even more than they were talking about but still he was sitting and pretending to pay attention without even blinking. He had gotten one teacher to quit with his stare and he had to say even he was frightened if he glared into a mirror. These eyes had this effect. One seemingly frozen in cold hatred and the other ablaze with fury. These eyes were his most powerful tool in getting what he needed. A life without anybody but Kyuubi. Even teachers had stopped asking him question when he answered everyone false. They all thought there was no hope for him . Naruto was training night for night in the spacious place he had found in his first week here. It was to say so perfect. Nobody seemed to know about it and nobody would disturb him there.

**''Naruto''**

_'Yes?'_

**''You know, you get your sword in a week or two right?''**

_'Yes and I can't wait to find out shikai and bankai.'_

**''In your dreams. I'm willing to work with you not under you_ 'Or maybe I will if you ask nicely'_ ''**

Naruto could feel Kyuubi blush and just thought this fox got weirder every day.

_'Sometimes I think you are gay.'_

**''Take that back. I like the other sex just as much as you like the other sex.''**

_'Then why the blushing by the sentence ''Work under you'' huh?'_

**''Oh my little boy is growing up and wants to know about where the babys come from. I'm so proud of you. If I could I would hug you and then bite of your head.''** This whole statement was said in a voice of utter parental joy and fake tears even the part with the head.

_'Kyuubi I think I will never be surprised by anything you do.'_

**''Shut up! And pay attention the class is almost over.''**

With that Naruto focused again at his obviously sweating teacher.

* * *

|||||||||One or two weeks later|||||||||

''You are now officially in second year!!''

The teacher of the first years gave his good luck speech for the now second years. Nobody had failed, while few did better than others. Naruto got through the finals with one point. If he hadn't gotten this one he would be the first one in all of history to fail the first year. Naruto had eagerly manipulated his test to get only this much points. Others would look in the next years while his grades would stay barely passing others would fail and stay behind him. Him whom they all despise and hate but he was used to it. This time it was better than in Konoha. Here one glare would shut them up about him ruining the reputation of this class and so on. Enough of that. Now he was only hours from his Zanpakuto and so to speak with Kyuubi in person for the first time since Kairi died.

Since that day he couldn't enter his mind anymore and his feelings were slipping away the more he wore his mask. Soon it would become what he truly was and not just a facade.

**''Nervous?''**

_'You bet.'_

**''Just a few hours and we can see each other again and then your real training will start.''**

Naruto gulped. Training under Kyuubi was hell. Physical conditioning, reciting whole textbooks or going through Taijutsu katas again and again. Sometimes with special challenges like balancing an egg on a spoon while making the most complex maneuvers and if he broke the egg he had to go at it again from the beginning.

**''Yes that's right. I've been going easy on you the whole time. So get ready to die. MUHAHAHAHA!!!''**

Many students fell out of their chairs and plappered complete nonsense. Some just sat there mouth hanging wide open and even the teacher stood silent in shock. A single tear stole down the stoic face of Gekido Kaze. The most unemotional person known to mankind was shedding a tear.

The teacher who should get the second years to their new classroom so they could get the swords came upon a scene he had never seen before. A completely still classroom with teachers and students still inside.

''What the fuck happened here!?''

His fellow teacher shook himself out of the friezed state and just said. ''The King just made a wonder happen.''

Teacher #2 looked surprised. Why should the king make a wonder happen and what was it?

''And where is this wonder?''

Teacher #1 pointed at a strange looking student with fox ears and what seemed like ninetails and different coloured eyes. Teacher #2 could understand if this student was the wonder but why would the king give a student those features out of the blue. Doesn't matter.

''It's alright everyone.''

With a few shouts everyone was out of the shocking situation everyone encountered and followed the teacher to get the sword they wouldn't ever leave again.

* * *

As every second year student was assembled in the courtyard the teacher began his speech.

''Attention students. Today is the day that will most likely decide the rest of your future. Some will be able to form a Zanpakuto some not. There is no second chance at this. Who fails here will have waisted on whole year and has to go back to Rukongai. As you people got at least one year of training in you, the life shouldn't be that hard anymore but stil l TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT, TO RESCUE THE CORRUPT AND TO SERVE OUR KING. That is the oath you have to follow your whole life as Shinigami There will be no exceptions. Who can't make this vow will now step forth and leave seireitei forever.''

The teacher made a pause here to give some the chance to contemplate this offer but nobody even moved a finger. The teacher grinned. ''As expected. Now onto making your own Zanpakuto. You will need the help of an experienced Shinigami to do it and you will be sorted into pairs. You are lucky this year captains volunteered for this job. So here are the pairs.''

At this the teacher got a list and name for name was called. The one called stepped forth and received a room number to got to for silence while concentrating. The Shinigami would wait there.

''Gekido Kaze. Second floor room 132.''

This was exactly the room where the class just came from.

_'Just my luck.'_

Kyuubi could be heard snickering in the back of his mind.

_'Shut up!'_

At this the snickering became a roaring laughter all to irritate Naruto further.

Finally back before the door to the room Naruto opened it to see the women with the two brads he had seen at the captains meeting when he came here.

With a bow he introduced himself. ''Gekido Kaze''

She just waved him off.

''I know who you are. My name is Soi-F on. Taichou of the second division So you will address me as Soi-Fon-taichou. (A/N Its still a pain to write) Is that clear?''

Naruto just nodded. It was clear to him but nobody ever said he would follow this order. Someone had to earn his respect and those who demanded it normally didn't get it ever.

She sat down onto the floor and motioned for him to sit opposite of her.

''A little lecture. For the Zanpakuto to be made another Shinigami will help you concentrate and contact part of your spirit. After that I will just have to give reiatsu to you to materialize the form of the sword. Is there anything unclear?''

Naruto shook his head. Everything depended on him now. Concentrating on Kyuubi and Soi-Fon just lending strength to do it

''Give me your hands.''

Naruto who was sat still in deep thought about the procedure hadn't heard Soi-Fons command so she just took his hand without warning.

Naruto was concentrating as hard as he could on his task when he felt his hands ripped away from him and getting held in something soft and warm. When he looked the glaring captain had taken his hands most probably as part of the procedure but he never had hold hands with a girl before so this was a change of dramatic consequences to him. His concentration started to sway and his thoughts got more to the side if every woman had this soft of hands. He had never looked at her really .She had delicate features that were at the moment contorted into a scowl. Milky white skin and glossy black hair. NO NO he had to concentrate on Kyuubi. It wouldn't do him good to disregard his only friend right now.

He nodded.''Let's begin''

With this words he felt like he had fallen over through the floor and he found himself in the same blank state of mind like last time. There was no rain bout storm clouds darkened the sky and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Soi-Fon standing there and staring at him.

''I've been to many minds before but this is the most depressing state I've ever seen one in.''

A sigh ''You will have to find your Zanpakuto here in 30 minutes or you will go insane because this world collapses.''

Silent Naruto just stood there eyes closed and tried to sense where his friend was.

Twenty minutes later he hadn't moved even the tiniest bit while Soi-Fon paced around nervously.

He got it. It was faint but the presence of the nintailed fox was there.

He moved. No he just need and plunged his hand under the water they were walking on.

He searched with his hands afraidit could have died, that long underwater. There! Grasping the hand with his own he pulled up... a female? He had concentrated that hard on Kyuubi and he couldn't find his friend and instead got this one in a red t-shirt, black baggy pants, nine tails and fox ears. As she lay in his arms she opened her eyes and what looked back at him was a pool of red fury and a frozen ocean. They were the same as his eyes just reversed. As both just looked at one another. Someone coughed in the background.

* * *

Soi-Fon got not easily nervous but this was one of those times. If she was still here when everything collapsed she would get insane to. This Guy hadn't moved for the last 20 minutes. He just stood there eyes closed unmoving. After she finally thought he would get going he just kneed on the ground and plunged his hand underwater. What he did after that surprised her. He looked worried about something. Maybe he could not find the spirit and this was a last desperate attempt to finding something. But her thoughts were betrayed as he pulled up a female.

_'A female spirit for a male user that's rare.'_

She thought they would get out of there asap but no these two looked at each other like they have fallen in love or something. She coughed to get the attention of the would be partners.

''We need to et out of here and form here already.''

Kaze just nodded and stood up.

When he woke up he felt more power course through him than ever before. He did as he was instructed and started forming a sword with his reaitsu. Kyuubi the whole time poured her spirit into the Narutos reiatsu to make it form a sword worthy of her. While Soi-Fon gave her Reiatsu to Narutos own she could feel herself getting drained rapidly while he was still going at it. This stamina wasn't normal for sure. She collapsed no longer able to satisfy the cravings of this greedy sword while Naruto never seemed to tire. She lost consciousness.

Naruto couldn't believe the sword would take this much power. He kept it flowing the whole time but it still wouldn't form right.

* * *

Then he felt it. Like he had emptied something inside his body . When he looked down there was a metre long ( about three feet) Tachi with a red sheath imprinted with a ninetailed fox with a diamond and a ruby for eyes. A guard that looked like a crescent moon and a black hilt with gold ornaments.

At last he noticed the knocked out captain. He picked her up and noticed how light she was.

''I thank you for helping me bring back my friend. In my eyes you have proven yourself worthy.

Soi-Fon-taichou let me reintroduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Konoha"s Demon.''

With that he too passed out from exhaustion right before the gates of the fourth division.

* * *

Retsu Unohana and other captains had been ordered to help in the forming process of the Zanpakutos of the new Shinigami It was a rather boring exercise. The new cadets never focused on the right part of their20mind. Everything was about power and graduating early. She sighed. Why where these people so adamant about going out and killing Even though she had helped out and so on the Shinigami-to-be was practically no strain at all because of her large reserves. He would most likely become a healer because the sword had more of her reiatsu than his. So disappointing.

As she walked back to her division she came upon a sight she wouldn't forget for a long time. Before the gates knocked out in the dirt lay Soi-Fon and the boy Gekido Kaze. Somehow the boy did something never accomplished in the making of a Zanpakuto. He knocked out a captain and himself. She examined them briefly and could already tell it was only Reiatsu depletion. Nothing serious but they should rest for a little while. She opened the gates and got a medic team to bring them in and the send a messenger to the teacher to explain about the whereabouts of on of his students. After that was finished she walked to Gekidos and Soi-Fons room. She wanted at least see the sword the young man made before she gut back to duty.

When Unohana opened the door she was floored. Kaze had already stood up and was about to leave thought the window. He looked back at her and the left.

_'This boy is something else. To have enough Reiatsu to move already after only one hour of rest.'_

Unohana looked out of the window after the retreating back.

* * *

Naruto had awoken shortly after the last of the medics left and looked up at the white ceiling.

_'How come every hospital has the same damn ceiling in the living world and in the world of the dead. I mean come on they don't know each other how come?'_

**''That's something for the builders to know and for you to go insane trying to find out.''**

At hearing the familiar voice of his favourite Kitsune he allowed himself a grin.

_'Very funny. How come you never told me about yourself?'_

**''What should I have told you about myself?''**

_'For example that you're a hot chick some would murder for to date.'_

Kyuubi could barely hold her laughter in. This time she answered in a noticeable more, I really mean more feminine voice.

**''Thank you for the compliment and it has a simple reason.''**

_'And that would be?'_

The laughter could be hear behind her voice. '**'You never asked.''**

If Naruto hadn't been lying on a bed he would have face planted right through the floor to the one below.

_'That's it! That's fucking it! The whole time making what seemed like gay comments. Giggling and the whole shit and I should just have asked if you're female!?'_

**''Yes.''**

Kyuubi couldn't hold herself any longer and burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto just grumbled something about idiot Kitsunes and made n effort to stand up while the laughter still echoed in his head.

**''Haha Naruto hehe.''**

_'Yes? And stop laughing dammit.''_

**''Alright. You know the training I had you going through before I became a sword.''**

Now that she mentioned it where were his sword? He looked around to notice it laying on the bed. He walked over to it and grabbed his new prized possession.

_'Yeah. How could I forget that and the promise of even harder training.'_

**''The training was for you to be able to hold the power I constantly took from you. Now that I'm in the sword I'm connected to you but I can't hold back the power anymore so I had to make you able to withstand this mass of Reiatsu that I left.''**

_'So that means I'm fully powered the whole time now?'_

**''You could say that.'' **

_'I better don't tell him he can summon even more power and that's only the minimum.'_

**''Now lets get to raining again. I wont be wielded by a weakling with no real power.''**

''For my revenge and for the people that I hold precious. I Uzumaki Naruto Demonchild of Konoha, dobe and dead last of the academy vow hereby to wield my sword only if necessary to kill my foe or defend the ones I love.''

At this he thought of Kyuubi and strangely also of the captain in the same room as him he still hadn't acknowledged.

''I you talk any louder you will wake up the captain.''

Kyuubi was furious. He had the gal to not only think of her as precious but also of the black haired bitch. First it had been this big titted bimbo and now the lolita. What did this guy want? She would give it to him more than he even could stand.

_'Goddamn Naruto is so frustrating.'  
_

Naruto looked around to see what Kyuu had been talking about and his eyes fell of the sleeping form of the only other one he trusted and respected somehow. He strode over to her bed bend over and kissed her forehead.

**''NARUTO! YOU KNOW THIS MEANS YOUR TRAINING JUST TRIPLED!!!''**

_'Jealous?'_ Naruto asked fully expecting a no.

**''YES!''**

As the answer processed in his brain his grin started to fade.

_'She said yes. YES! YES! Oh god she said YES!'_

He had a lot to think about so he steeled his gaze and set up his mask as he walked over to the window and opened it. Suddenly he heard the door open and saw a person with a braid in the front come in. For second they had eye contact. He broke away and jumped out of the window.

* * *

The rest of the academy years were nothing to be noted. Naruto had single room for himself the last five years and blocked any attempt of communication with him. Kyuubi was happy because he hadn't seen the second division captain at all and had developed a relationship with Naruto in which both were to shy to acknowledge their feelings for each another but still be the best of friends.

His grades still were only barely passing while others made a ruckus about him passing and them failing. These grades were naturally manipulated by him so he could get the least attention and still pass onto the next grade.

Naruto when alive was a attention hog and liked to be looked at by all the others held himself now in the shadows, training at night and learning by day. He learned shunpo in his fourth year after the teacher taught them the basics. The lower level kido spells were hard but the high level ones were easier because of his massive reiatsu. After the ceremony to form a Zanpakuto, he got a wristband from the 12 Division to not kill his fellow students. The only thing he hadn't mastered was his Shikai. He just couldn't hear Kyuubi's name. It was frustrating.

Now there are only a few weeks till the graduation and students are learning deep into the night for the finals that will start tomorrow. All but one. Naruto had gotten a vacation from Kyuubi and did his best to only make the most crucial movements like going to eat going to bathroom. The rest of the time he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about his shikai. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a pissed second division captain that looked ready to kill.

''I have been knocking on that door for the last ten minutes.''

True to her word there was an imprint of a fist in the door now on the ground.

''The next time you decide lock a door make sure to hear when someone knocks. The next time the door will not be the only thing demolished. Now come the graduation class and their partners from the Zanpakuto ceremony have another thing they have to go through.''

Naruto that had looked like it hadn't interested him in the slightest with his ever present stoic face rose his eyebrows at that. For him this was the greatest reaction someone other than Kyuubi had gotten out of him..

''Before you ask I don't like it either but this is a party for those who came this far. You should wear you best clothing but if it is necessary you can just wear the academy uniform.''

In a matter of minutes Naruto was washed dried and garbed in his uniform so they silently went down the corridor to the great hall where the party was going on.

When the pair opened the door everything went silent for a whole minute. Then all hell broke loose. People shouted while others just stared as the pair came into the hall and made way to the buffet.

On the other side of the hall a young and arrogant Kuchiki was furious with the development. He may not be the heir to the clan but everything had been arranged to be only the best by his parents. He even got a the captain of th e fourth division in the Zanpakuto forming ceremony but now he was outdone by the lowest ranked student in his class. He the one hailed as prodigy of this generation surpassed by the no-name loser. No matter how scary the loser looked he had to make Kaze bow before the might that was Kuchiki Ryu.

On the buffet Naruto grabbed a snack and offered some of it to Soi-Fon who declined. They just stood there on the buffet watching over the others who would glance once in a while and waited till it was a proper time to leave.

Naruto sighed as he saw the class prodigy walk towards him. He knew the Kuchiki was angered because he had literally screamed the whole second year a captain had helped him with his sword and now there was someone who had a stronger captain do it for or in this case the better term with him and said person hadn't even lost a word about it. This action made the prodigy lose face and the dead last get prestige. To show restraint was one of the few things Naruto was in good terms with others. He never took more than he needed and never bosted when he did something others couldn't, not that that happened often.

As Ryu got to Kaze the first thing he did was stare into the totally opposite eyes of his would be foe.

Naruto just stared back with an almost bored look on his stoic face.

''You could have told us you had Soi-Fon-taichou make your Zanpakuto. Then we wouldn't have been surprised about the quality of it. I bet there is more of Soi-Fon-Taichou work in the blade then yours.''

Naruto didn't answer and just stared further at the Kuchiki. This action made Ryu even more furious, he was moments before drawing his sword.

''As I see you don't have your sword with you as usual, so you better answer or I have to hurt you.''

Ryu took two steps back and moved his hand to the sword on his hilt. When Naruto still didn't answer he began to draw it. When the sword was halfway out of its sheath he felt a cold sensation at his neck and his foe had vanished. He heard a voice from behind him laced with more hatred and malice than he could stand.

''If you had drawn your sword completely. I would have killed you in a heartbeat. This is a warning. Don't ever point a deadly weapon at me or this will be you last fault.''

At the end of the speech Ryu had soiled himself out of fear. As soon as the blade vanished from his neck he ran to his room to change. The others whispered about the prohibition of low level shunpo use outside the lesson..

* * *

Soi-Fon had watched the whole scene going on. She was in a way impressed. Kuchiki Ryu called prodigy of this generation could have easily killed Kaze as his grades were far better but Kaze hadn't even blinked in thef ace of such a threat . No he had just stared bored at the far more skilled bigger and more muscular man (A/N: I just remembered. Naruto hasn't grown an inch in the time he was in soul society. So he sill looks like a nine year old. Will change that soon.) . Then it happened. Ryu began to draw his sword, she almost wanted to intervene but not in a Shunpo as most believed but in pure speed got Kaze behind Ryu with a knife from the buffet pressed against the neck of his terrified classmate. That was something of a surprise and made her doubt the impression she had about the stoic shinigami. Had he been manipulating his grades the whole time?. From the instructors his Hakuda was sloppy and slow. Also his Zanjutsu could be beaten by a first year and still he advanced, just barely but he advanced.. She had to talk with the Soutaichou about this but for now situation control.

''Gekido. Please follow me for punishment for use of Shunpo outside class.''

With a nod he followed her outside.

For a little while they were walking silent to a sparring field of the academy. Soi-Fon stopped and turned to Kaze.

''I want to know why you held back the last six years Gekido. This is an order.''

Naruto wasn't all that surprised when the others talked about doing something forbidden when he moved and they couldn't see him at all but he was surprised when Soi-Fon talked about a punishment for it. He had thought she saw what he did and he wasn't going to be dissapointed.

When Soi-Fon asked he knew she did this for him. So he could hold up the mask of the barely passing boy a little longer.

He would tell her the truth just not about the guy he wanted to kill because he knew now it was a captain. Which one he didn't know but it was one.

''Because I don't trust others. So I held back to be disregarded. When we graduate I will be a blank spot in the memory of these 20 shinigami.''

For Soi-Fon who hadn't expected an answer this was more than she could fathom at once but she still asked further.

''Why?''

''Before I died the last lesson in the ninja academy I got was about infiltration and being one with the shadows. I stay out of sight, block everyone who wants to socialize with me and trust only two people. I pass classes only barely to let them think I am weak but to say the truth, I could kill the entire class in less than five minutes.''

''Who are those two people?''

''My Zanpakuto. I could talk to her since I got here but something happened and I couldn't meet her anymore. Then there is you Soi-Fon-taichou. You never let go when we rescued my Zanpakuto Spirit even so you felt that you were drained to the last drop. You had to fall unconscious to let go. That's when I decided to trust you and give you my real name.''

''You mean we even don't know your real name?''

Soi-Fon was getting more and more agitated the further she asked and now she had to find out he hadn't even given his real name. As far as she thought the entire of Seireitei wouldn't even get one sentence of right information from all the Shinigami combined over this boy. The only thing they really knew was how he looked.

Naruto bowed. ''Soi-Fon-taichou. Like four years before let me reintroduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.''

Soi-Fon couldn't take it anymore. This boy was telling her all this because she did what she was ordered to. She would have liked to kill him right now for being so trusting about such a little thing but she restrained herself. She had to report all this to the Soutaichou and then would be decided what to do with the to trusting distrusting blond. She knew what would come when someone trusted others to much and he did just that. Making the same mistake she did. She sighed and just walked away.

Naruto stood with every muscle in his body tensed. Would she despise him or accept what he said. As Soi-Fon just walked away he assumed she had somehow accepted what he had said. Satisfied that this tiring conversation was over he made his way to the waiting bed and as soon as he hit the mattress he was knocked out like a light.

* * *

Soi-Fon hurried to the soutaichou to burst into a fully packed captains meeting. Even the lieutenants were there. T hey all seemed like they had been waiting for her so she stepped forth to Yamamoto and bowed down.

''I have Information about Gekido Kaze. Yamamoto-soutaichou.''

''Speak.''

''Gekido Kaze at the moment lowest ranked Dhinigami candidate in the academy.

After a feat he couldn't have done with this ranking I interrogated him and the answers were more than disturbing.''

''I know about him not respecting authority until they have proven himself to be his superior under his eyes. He won't acknowledge a rank a person posses until something worthy of that rank is done. For an example, he calls me Yamamoto-san even though I was and am far ranked above him. I also know he never told us his real name.''

Soi-Fon hadn't thought there was someone who knew this much about the blond enigma but she knew more, far more about the by than all the others in this room and it was a very satisfying feeling she had accomplished something you would have expected more of a soft hearted person like Unohana.

''His real name is Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.''

At the mention of the word Jinchuriki Yamamoto paled and he did so even more by the mentioning of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

''Talk further we don't have time to lose. Don't let out even the tiniest of details.''

Soi-Fon was surprised. Yamamoto almost sounded desperate. That couldn't be. Naruto being a threat to soul society?

Mayuri stepped forth.

''Soutaichou I have a device that could help. It makes memorys visible for others to see. The only problem is the one who had these memorys will be unconscious for at least a week.''

Yamamoto nodded. ''Soi-Fon-taichou would you let yourself get hooked p to the machine?''

Without a second thought she nodded and all made their way to the labs of the 12th Division.

It was decided to watch from the party on were Naruto was attacked by the young Kuchiki.

As they watched there were quite a few expressions on the faces of the watchers. Maniacal grins to frowns, one with a kind hearted look and only one was completely pale.

Soi-Fon was carried by a team of medics to the fourth division while the other captains and lieutenants got back to the meeting hall.

There Yamamoto broke the news.

''We are currently in a crisis never seen before. A being of hell is here in seireitei.''

Most of the captains didn't know. Only the two oldest had seen what it was like if a hell spawn got out and ran rampage in the soul society.

Unohana Retsu was shocked, more so than ever before, she even lost the gentle expression on her face and looked completely serious.

''Yamamoto-soutaichou, are you sure?''

''Yes I am. Not even a low level demon like before but the queen of all hell is here. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. That's why young Naruto has Fox ears and these nine tails. He said former so they have merged or he just got her powers. That also means he held back more than a little the whole time. If he had unleashed his whole power he would most likely destroyed his body. In the beginning of second year he had a sudden increase in power. He must have removed a part of his soul that limited his power in the Zanpakuto making process. This is a situation just before Armageddon. Doomsday seems to be upon us.''

The captains and lieutenants couldn't believe what they were hearing. This boy would bring Armageddon? Even the strongest Shinigami in all soul society had a defeated tone in his voice

Aizen was giddy with joy. If he could draw the boy onto his side the whole of soul society was done for. There was only one problem. The captain of the second division. The boy trusted her so he would never hurt her so he had to make it look like an accident. Soul society would be gone in a matter of years.

Unohana was thinking the hardest she could and then it clicked.

''Yamamoto-sama! I got a solution for this problem!''

A look of hope stole himself onto the face of the almost defeated man.

''Out with it we don't got the whole day!''

''It's Soi-Fon-taichou. He trust her so he wouldn't make her sad. If she is loyal to soul society he wouldn't do something again st it!''

Relieve showed on the face of the oldest member of the meeting. She was right. Naruto was a highly loyal person from what could be gathered. He held Soi-Fon and his Zanpakuto over anything else and if Soi-Fon was in the service and loyal to Seireitei everything would be alright.

''Omaeda-Fukutaichou. Please send a squad of the best in stealth from your division to watch over the boy. As long as he doesn't make any attempts to harm soul society everything alright. Dismissed.''

* * *

|||||||||After the Finals|||||||||

Naruto was relaxing on his bed in his room he had to vacate soon. Every test was already controlled and he had passed, barely. As expected Kuchiki Ryu had been on top of the class and was assigned to the third division as a candidate for tenth seat. Every other Shinigami that passed with the exception of Naruto had been awed by the high position Ryu had been offered.

So ended the year with some failing some passing and most of em happy. Naruto would soon receive Kyuubis present and the captains shook in fear of him. Not that he knew but life or death was good.

Someone knocked at the door.

''Come in the doors open.''

In came a messenger. He had heard about the scary eyes of one of the students and was the only one that thought these were only rumours but as soon as she looked into Narutos eyes he nearly soiled himself and fainted. The messenger gave Naruto a letter and was gone before Naruto could blink.

Naruto curious what was in the letter opened and read it. If it hadn't been for appearance he would have burst out laughing. He wasn't assigned to a squad but to make up classes so he wouldn't kill others on missions. He would have to talk with the teacher assigned to these classes and convince him to exclude Naruto.

**''Naruto now is the time to give you your present. Tonight go to you usual training ground and I will teach you something.''**

_'Will it be a powerful technique or will I finally get to know your name?'_

**''A technique yes. Powerful lies in the eye of the user. My name will you hear when your ready. There is something hindering you. A part of your mind to obsessed but enough of that. You have to convince your teacher for a one year leave.''**

_'I can't promise you that but I will try.'_

He made his why to ask the receptionist of the academy where he would ask for a certain Ukitake Jushiro. The receptionist just said he should go to the 13th Division and ask there. He thanked her and walked to the gates of the 13th Division.

''State your name and reason for being here.''

The guards were eager to do their job. A good sign for the future of shinigami.

''My name is Gekido Kaze. I am here to talk with a certain Ukitake Jushiro about make up classes.''

''Wait here we will inform the captain if he wants to see you.''

_'So a captain is assigned to watch over the failures. Interesting.'_

Ten minutes later the guard came back an brought him to the captain of this division.

The guard excused himself while Naruto looked at a white haired sickly looking man.

''What can I do for you Gekido-san.''

''I know Soi-Fon-taichou told you all she knew about me but I don't want anyone but her to use my real name please tell that to the other captains too. As to why I am here is simple. I want to skip make up classes and train myself further one year away from Seireitei.''

Ukitake immediately focused completely on Naruto. ''And where do you plan on going?''

''Someone wanted to present me with something and she said I should get the year off.''

Ukitake looked thoughtful at that. ''So you would pass on private tutoring from a captain for something you don't even know what it is?''

Without hesitation Naruto answered with a yes.

''I will have to talk with the Soutaichou about that but if you really want from my side you can go. Just stay till I talked with Yamamoto-sama.''

Naruto bowed. ''I thank you for not blandly refusing and actually thinking about my request Ukitake-san.''

With that Naruto left the sickly captain to report this request to his superior. /div

* * *

As Naruto first entered the office Ukitake was expecting him. The boy was the only one to have make up classes. This had been a plan by Yamamoto to gain the blonds favour by having him tutored by the best meaning the captains but this seemed to have failed. The captain general wouldn't be happy. So Ukitake wrote a letter and gave it to a messenger with strict instructions to race immediately to the first division and only hand it over personally. As that was done he just thought about where the kid would be going and who this friend was.

* * *

Yamamoto was having a good day. He had thought of a plan to get the demon's favour and all was progressing nicely because of the barely passing grade of said demon. He would be tutored downwards through the divisions beginning with 13 and ending with 1. It was perfect.

Just as he wanted to help himself to some tea to congratulate himself he was noted by a guard there was a message from Ukitake. Surely they would be good news about Naruto wanting to begin early.

He accepted the letter and got back into his office to read what was written by Jushiro. The first sentence was enough to wipe out every bit of good mood in the old Shinigami.

*The plan has failed. Uzumaki Naruto refused to be tutored privately and asks for a one year leave to train himself further. Upon questioning of his destina tion he said a friend said he should leave for one year and his friend had a surprise for him. I gave my consent but warned him he shouldn't leave without your consent Yamamoto-sama. Please send a messenger immediately.*

At the end of the message Yamamoto had been shacking. It had failed. Who knew what alliances the boy could make in a year and where his loyality would be. He would need to conduct an old ritual. It had been called barbaric over the last few hundred years but this ritual would make sure no harm would befall Soul Society.

* * *

**''Ok you ready?''**

_'As ready as I can be.'_

Naruto stood in an open field in his secret training area and was concentrating. Kyuubi wanted to teach him an important move so he had his eyes closed and focused fully on his stance.

**''This should be easy. Today is just for practice. If you can open it one time you can open it anytime. First open your left eye.''**

Naruto did just that.

**''And now stab me into it.''**

Naruto almost let his blade fall down.

_'Are you freakin crazy? I won't blind myself because you say so!'_

Kyuubi sighed. **''When I said your eye is a key I meant it literally. I am the key and your eye is the keyhole. Just do it and see what will happen.''**

_'I will trust you on this o k.'_

And so Naruto took his sword and aimed it at his left eye. ''There goes nothing.'' He shoved it with all his might into his eye fully anticipating mind numbing pain...

… but he felt nothing. He could feel the crescent guard pressed against the edges of his eye, that must mean he just shoved a whole three foot curved blade into his brain but nothing.

**''Now pull me out and make a vertical slash just into the air.''**

Again he could feel the guard leave his face. As the blade was fully extracted from his eye he opened his right one too. What he saw was beautiful. The whole blade was shimmering with red yellow and blue. The blade looked like it was on fire. Not just ordinary fire but a flame that seemed to eat the space around itself. The space looked literally bent.

He rose the sword up and slashed down. Chains could be heard breaking and a gate appeared.

Skeletons were the only ornament on the purple coloured gates. Chains were hanging lose on both sides, they seemed to have been cut.

As Naruto still asked himself about the gate it began to open and long shrieks of pain and wails of horror escaped the crack that had formed between the double doors.

**''You have to close it again. Hurry before someone comes to see why it has opened.''**

_'And how the fuck should I do that?'_

Suppressing an angry growl Kyuubi just snarled at her love.

**''Just like you would close a normal gate. When you open them you have to pull on the crack in the middle so to close them …''**

_'They work just like normal doors? That's pretty cheap you know.'_

**''I didn't construct them my great great grandfather did and that was the best idea he had back then.''**

Naruto didn't want to anger Kyuubi so he shut up and closed the doors. They vanished as soon as the two halves touched each other.

**''As you probably haven't guessed these was the hell gate. We will be going there for one year to train under my family and some other demon clans. No matter if you get permission or not.''**

'' It will be all as you wish Hime-sama.''

With a mock bow Naruto started to walk towards the academy and his room to get his personal things.

* * *

Ukitake had said the Soutaichou would give his ok sooner or later so Naruto waited. One week late Naruto could be seen sitting in front of the first division gates unmoving.

''Honestly patience never was your strong point.''

_'I know Kyuu but why does this have to take that long? Couldn't they have just said ''Hey you want to take a year off. That's cool man, real cool, here you go. These are the officiall papers for this one. You can lose them burn them or do whatever the fuck you want with them. I don't care''. That would have been good.'_

**''Those who decide are in politics. That means if you get approved a year after you ask, that would be really really really really really early.''**

_'Politicians suck! Big time.'_

**''Yeah, you are right '**

An hour later a messenger came out of the gates and stopped as he saw Naruto.

''Are you by any chance Gekido Kaze-san?''

Naruto stood up and stretched his muscles he hadn't moved for quite some time. ''Indeed.''

''This message is for you. Please report to the Soutaichou after reading it.''

As Naruto was handed the letter, he didn't give a signal he understood the boy with the crappy job, but this one didn't care and just returned to … ähm … yeah … where do these messengers actually return to? Messenger HQ where they are handed triple S-rank delivery missions? Let's just go with that because it looks cool. So the boy just returned to MHQ to receive another ultra dangerous and life threatening delivery mission XD.

Naruto opened the letter and began to read.

*We have received your request and approved of it. Please report to the Soutaichou for further instructions.

Central 46*

By coincidence Naruto was standing right in front of the first division so he didn't waste time and immediately reported to the soutaichous office.

Yamamoto already waited f or him.

''Uzumaki-san I had expected you to come five minutes later. Take a seat.''

Naruto didn't sit down and had to ball his fists to not shake in anger. Naruto laced his voice with killing intent as best as he could do.

**'' I will not sit down and I will make my point clear for all time. The only two people in all of soul society that got the right to call me Uzumaki Naruto are my Zanpakuto spirit and Soi-Fon-Taichou. So long nobody else has done something deserving to be even considered and acquaintance. So call me Gekido Kaze or be my enemy Yamamoto-san.''**

Yamamoto seemed to be unfaced on the outside but on the inside he was mixed between furious about being disrespected and shacking because a war with hell wouldn't be survived by Shinigami.

''Please have a seat Gekido-san.''

Naruto calmed down and sat on the sit cushions that were laid out. He accepted a cup of tea that was offered to him but didn't drink a sip.

He looked at Yamamoto.

''Yamamoto-san. I am here to discuss my request. The letter said to come here for more instructions.''

''That's right Gekido-san. The conditions for your one year leave. First one is you have to report back once a month, personally or by letter. Second condition is you have to come back in exactly one year. Third condition is if the Central 46 are not satisfied with your progress after this year, yo u will be expelled from the Gotei 13 and all off your Reiatsu will be sealed off. Do you accept.''

''Accept this makes it all easier. Reporting back is easy. One year is more than enough training and the old geezers could be impressed by you now. In one year you will cause them to die on the spot becauce of their awe .''

''I accept. Please excuse me. I have to get going.''

With that Naruto left the office and made his way to pack the meager belongings he had or to be more specific, he would throw away the academy uniform and begin to wear his shinigami uniform and crimson haori.

* * *

Naruto stood once again in his training area and pointed his sword at the left flaming eye. He stabbed, pulled out and slashed.

Naruto heard the chains break again. He put his hands on the door and this time he pulled and when the doors were wide enough he stepped through.

Naruto was falling. At least he felt like he was falling. There was nothing, complete white all around him and he would fall farther and farther.

* * *

Read and review.

Now a totally random word: _**Pudding**_


	9. Meeting and the Past

_**Chapter Nine: Meeting and The Past**_

Here is the second chap for this week and a very important AN

_**I can't wright the third chap because you people don't vote!**_

I need to know where you want to go next so I can write it. You don'T know how frustrated I am. So I give you people until friday to vote and then I will start writing the chap no matter how many voted.

* * *

One year has gone by and it was time for Naruto to return to seireitei. As conditioned he had send a monthly report and even send photos with it. Some of these photos were made public and one was especially popular, Naruto wearing swimming gear being glomped by two busty beach girls, the best of it he was totally stoic, not even the slightest blush or smile was seen on his face. Most people voted him into the top ten of the most stoic shinigami where e placed first after the captain of the fifth division, but that wasn't the problem. The moment Naruto returned there was mayhem in seireitei. He looked at his travelling companion and this one just shrugged his shoulders. They took of towards seireitei. When they came to the west gate they saw the guard fighting a shinigami. Jidanbou was clearly overpowered. He lost and opened the gate while Naruto and his companion were watching. As soon as the gate opened there was a crash and the gate keeper was blasted backward. The giant was soon treated by an orange haired girl. This was the moment Naruto choose to make contact.

''May I inquire why you want to get into seireitei?''

The group whirled around to face him and his friend. A particular stupid looking kid with shinigami robes and bright orange hair stepped forward and drew his sword.

Naruto sighed. He had expected as much.

''I have no ill intentions towards your group. I have been away for a year and just want information of what is going on.''

Then another person stepped forth. He wore a white cape and had blue hair and glasses.

'At least someone thats slightly looking like he's competent.'

''We are living people seeking to rescue our friend held prisoner in seireitei. We are not allowed here because we still live. What do you want to do now?''

Naruto turned to his redheaded friend and sighed again.

''Considering you are alive and shinigami rule says we don't hurt the living except in special cases and I don't have orders from the soutaichou. I will do nothing. For my friend here. He will come with you because he is interested in you and that means I have to come to because I am his guardian.''

The group before them was stunned. He just had given a really dump explanation why he would go with them without as much as batting an eyelash, and even used his friend that hasn't even said a word so far. Then Naruto bowed.

''My name is Gekido Kaze. Please don't use honorifics while addressing me because I hate them.''

Naruto had grown and was now standing at 1,85m. His boyish features had matured and were worthy of a grown and handsome men like him. His ears tails and eyes were hidden behind a technique he brought back from hell so they couldn't b seen. Also his crimson haori was stuffed inside a big pocket in his shinigami robes.

Just then the red head behind Kaze bowed.

''My Name is Gale. Pleased to make your acquaintance.''

Gale was a big man with 1,90m. His windswept red hair and his glowing golden eyes didn't help his image as a trustworthy person. He wore a red coat with a black t-shirt and black pants. All in all he looked like he was a bounty hunter from a cheap movie.

The glasses wearing boy was still stunned so a cat hopped from his shoulder and began to speak in a deep and manly voice.

''My name is Yoruichi an...''

Before Yoruichi could speak further gale began to have what seemed like an heart attack or something because of the speaking cat.

''WHAT THE …? God man it's a freaking speaking cat. Just wait till I tell the others what I've seen dude!''

Naruto took all of this in without even twitching once. He just stood there not at all impressed with what was happening.

''Gale would you please let the cat introduce everyone else. We don't have time to lose.''

With that gale shut up and pouted like a little girl because his friend was someone that would suck all the fun out of life.

Yoruichi was genuinely impressed with the blond shinigami in front of her. He hadn't given any indication of emotion the whole time he had made himself known and it was irking her to no end that he smelled of fox.

''As I was saying, the guy with the glasses is Ishida Uryu. The girl with the orange hair is Orihime Inoue. The Mexican giant is Sado Yasutora but we call him Chad. Since we can't go through the gate we will have to take the other way. All of you follow me.''

Yoruichi began walking to the end of the town with the others and two guests following.

After a rather long walk they arrived at... two hands. For the second time on this day Uryu and Ichigo were speechless and Naruto was looking like he had seen nothing special. He was the first one to try and go on between the arms.

''Someone trys to enter the mistress house.''

''This one must be punished.''

Naruto had stopped to see where the voices where coming from. Suddenly there was a burst of smoke in front of him and two ridiculous looking people came out of it and made a weird pose.

''We are the gate guardians of our beloved mistress Shiba Kukaku.''

''We will repel every hostile intruder for her sake''

''We are..

..Koganehiko and Shiruganehiko Brothers of Destruction.''

''We are..

While the others shielded their eyes from this display or just gawked like fishes Naruto was staring with a totally emotionless face. And he stared and stared ans stared and stared.

Finally the twins broke down.

''Please forgive us we won't do it again!''

''We will be as docile as kittens please don't hurt us!''

Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore and broke down in laughter. Never had she seen such an emotionless stare break downpeople before, not even her former apprentice Kuchiki Bakuya could do that. Gekido Kaze was a figure to be recognized.

''Yoruichi-dono? Is that you?''

Seemed like they finally recognized her but what happened next she didn't expect.

The two giants tried to hide behind her back!.

''Please protect us Yoruichi-dono.''

''He will hurt us if you don't do it Yoruichi-dono''

''Ma ma boys he won't hurt you he is just here to observe.''

The twins looked hopefully at her ''Really?''

''Really.''

As soon as the word left her mouth they were standing and asking the group to follow the down a long and winded staircase. Meanwhile Yoruichi perched herself on the shoulders of the blond shinigami.

''What is the real reason for following us?''

Without looking Naruto answered. ''You could come and destroy al soul society it wouldn't even get a twitching out of me but if you dare lay one hand on the people I hold precious you will die a fate even worse than hell.''

The way Naruto gave out his thread wasn't boasting around what he would do. It was a fact in all its glory stated without exaggerating a bit.

''And who are these people?''

''My Zanpakuto, s much as it pains me to say it Gale and Soi-Fon-taichou.''

Yoruichi perked up at the last name.

'So Soi-Fon has found such a cute boyfriend. To bad he is more serious than she is but we can change that.'

''I know Soi-Fon.''

With a simple sentence the women turned cat broke loose something akin to an erupting volcano. Immensely fascinating but in the end deadly. His face suddenly held the look of interest and curiosity and then he opened his mouth.

''From when? Do you know what colour ,flower, day, holiday, animal, lunch breakfast drink she likes?''

Behind them gale had closed his eyes and was shivering as if he was naked on the north pole. Orihime bowed down and patted his back.

''I everything alright Gale-kun?''

He looked at her absolute terror in his eyes.

''Kaze shows emotion! It is the end of the world as we know it! Something terribly cruel will happen and we can do nothing about it!''

The others except Naruto that was holding Yoruichi in his death grip and bombarding her with questions and Yoruichi as described were looking at gale as if he was crazy.

Uryu tried to argument ''I have seen he is not the type to let emotions out but that is to much.''

Gale countered ''You don't understand! I have known him for almost a year now and he hasn't even twitched the slightest bit. My sister said he was like that the six years before we met to! And now he is interested in something! Something bad is gonna happen!''

* * *

Yoruichi was flabbergasted. Never had she seen someone so interested in her pupil. He was asking her things like what kind of wood Soi-Fon liked. The one without even the slightest hint of emotion became annoying as hell when just a name is mentioned.

''Could you cut it out? If you want to know all that as her yourself.''

Kaze finally let her go and she landed on the ground with feline grace. She looked at the group and saw Gale looking as if he had seen a ghost.

''What happened to him?''

Orihime still patting Gales back answered.

''It seems Kaze-kun in the seven years Gale-kun knows of him never showed any kind of emotion and now he thinks its Armageddon.''

'Seven years and not a hint of emotion and then such an outburst. Furthermore he is a shinigami but I can't sense the slightest trail of reiatsu on him. I have to look out for this one.'

''Can we go now. If you have to drag the scaredy cat.''

That hurt. Gale had been ridiculed his whole life by his older siblings especially by his sister but now to even be scoffed at by a talking cat. He got onto his feet an continued walking.

* * *

''You know we will ease her into this and if you storm her like that she will refuse.''

'I don't want it awkward like back then.

Kyuubi could remember what her mother had done back in Makai when she decided Naruto would be her husband.

++Flashback++

Six month in hell had gone by and Naruto was progressing good. In the last six month he hadn't heard of Kyuubi because his sword had been taken from him when he first entered the lower levels of hell.

Kyuubi meanwhile had been given a faux body ( Like Uraharas dummy but not time limited.) and had lived with her family in the castle doing business as queen of hell. She had been forbidden by her mother to go see Naruto, when she said she was the queen and not her mother it was totally ignored. Now she missed him more than ever and was determined to tell her mother everything. Getting up to search for her she found her in the ball room.

''Mother.''

''What is it dear?''

Feeling the lump in her throat she swallowed. ''I want to see Naruto.''

''I said you won't interact with this shinigami more than necessary!''

''You don't understand I need to see him!''

Sira looked at her daughter. Kyuubi never had this desperate look in her eyes before. '' And why do yo need to see him?''

Kyuubi began fitchiting and making nervous gestures like she didn't want to talk about this particular topic. '' I … I don't really know how to explain it.'' A pause followed in which Kyuubi scraped all her courage together. ''I feel lonely, like I am missing a part of myself. Its like a need to be near him. I can't describe it good but …'' Just then she looked at her mother and saw Sira smirking and it send shivers down Kyuubis spine.

''You were always my good little girl and I had hoped to see the day it happened.''

Now Kyuubi was confused. ''What happened?''

Siras smirk only grew wider the more Kyuubi looked confused. ''You know we female Demons mate with one male only for our entire life right?'' Kyuubi nodded. The mating pact was well known to her. ''For you it seems to be time and you already have chosen your partner!''

Kyuubis mind processed the words her mother had said. 'Lifetime mate. Its time. Partner already chosen.' As everything was registered she couldn't help it and fainted.

Sira caught her daughter and told one of the Servants to send for the shinigami and let him bring to Kyuubis bed room While she herself carried her daughter to her bed.

Half an hour later a sweating and desperate looking Shinigami burst through the door of Kyuubis bedroom. When he saw Sira he ran to her and almost screamed.

''What happened to her? Is she injured,ill or is something else wrong with her please tell me!''

Sira gestured him to sit down and be quiet.

''First of all I have to introduce myself. My Name is Sira and I am the mother of Kyuubi. It was just a shock and she should be alright in an hour or so. For what I let you into this palace is simple. You are about to become the juubi.''

Naruto looked at the older version of Kyuubi clad in a modest looking Kimono.

''What the fuck does that mean!''

Sira chuckled. It seemed Naruto was also in love with her daughter and both hadn't even realized it. This would be so much fun.

''What do you think of my daughter?''

Naruto had expected many things but this was definitely not one of them. What did he think of Kyuubi? That was a good question but he didn't know the answer. So he told her what he felt whenever he was near her.

'' I can't answer that question directly but when she is near I feel at peace. Whenever I know she is not there it is like part of me is missing but not just any part but the one I value more than any other. She is important, more important than even she might believe. As I aid I can't explain it to well.''

Sira nodded. To explain feelings is something nobody is able to but he gave her an good outline.

''In other words you would most likely kill yourself before being apart from her.''

''Yes''

''Then why didn't you once complain about it when you were separated in the beginning of your training?''

''I knew I would see her again. She had promised me we would go back together so I had faith in her. There was no other reason.''

Sira had to hold back from laughing out loud. This kid in front of her was so damn innocent and deeply in love and he didn't have the slightest clue.

''I have decided to give you the hand of my daughter in marriage.''

How she had waited to say that and then see the reaction of the shinigami.

Naruto on the other hand had stopped all thought process. He was frozen. Sira gave him a slap after ten minutes and when he began to think again he fainted.

Sira had been trying for ten minutes to get the blond out of his frozen state and only succeeded when she slapped him. When he fainted a plan formed in her head. She picked up the blond undressed him to his boxers and tucked him next to Kyuubi in her bed.

* * *

The next morning.

Kyuubi woke up with a swelling feeling in her chest. She hadn't slept that good in a long time. She had felt protected and warm. Then the memories of the day before hit her. Her mother told her she was in love with the one she had been sealed in. She tried to stand up and was alerted when she heard someone beside her.

''only five more minutes Gale.''

She looked and without even really seeing the person she did what every good female did in her situation she screamed and started to kick the living shit out of the one beside her.

Sira who sat in the dining room having breakfast began to grin. 'So she found my little present.'

Back in the bedroom the guards looked at Kyuubi who was kicking someone between his legs without even looking at him. The guards winced. The queen had gone to bed still dressed, that means high heels were getting rammed in the offenders balls with a strength you really don't wish to know. When she tired herself out she looked at the one she had punished for sneaking into the queens quarters and gasped. Naruto lay there crying like a little baby.

''Naruto! I am sorry sorry. What are you doing in my bed? Ah no time. Guards!''

The guards saluted the best they could while still protecting their groin.

''Yes Milady!''

''Bring him to the Doctor and make sure everything is alright. I have to find mother.''

The Guards took Naruto away from the queens quarters into the medical wing of the palace.

Sira stood in the hallway and watched the guards drag Naruto away.

Then she entered the bedroom.

''It seems my son-in-law has gotten a thorough beating from you.''

Kyuubi glared at her mother.

''Don't look at me like that. I thought you would be happy to wake up with him but instead you could be happy when he still functions alright.''

Kyuubi blushed. Never she would forgive her mother for at least not warning her.

''When he is alright come to my chambers with him. We got much to discuss.''

An hour later Naruto was released from the medical ward with the warning to never piss of the Queen ever again. When a messenger came up to him.

''Please report immediately to the chambers of the Queens mother.''

Naruto began limping towards his new destination.

* * *

When he arrived he saw Kyuubi gaping at her mother like she was some kinda fish on land. Had he known what Sira had said moments before he too would have the same expression.

She had explained the rules of being married to Kyuubi.

Rule Number One: The male that marries the Queen of hell will automatically become the only Juubi.

Rule Number Two: The Juubi will have a harem of at least five.

Rule Number Three: The Queen has to be the only demon in the Harem the others have to come from other races.

Rule Number Four: If Juubi wants to add someone to the harem the Queen had to give her consent.

Ten minutes later Naruto was mimicking Kyuubi. Sira just smirked. ''I know you two are probably the most innocent people in the whole of Makai. That is why...'' Sira walked over to the door. ''..you will remain here till you accept what I decided.'' With that she closed the door behind her and locked it. Unfortunately for Naruto and Kyuubi these doors where there for security purpose so once locked nothings gets in and more importantly nothing gets out.

So three days with these two pacing in the room sleeping and not even looking at one another.

Naruto was gathering al his courage and looked Kyuubi right in the eyes. ''Kyuubi I want you to know she was right. I like you but there is also someone else I like. You two are more important to me than everybody else. I don't know about the whole Juubi and the other stuff but I will comply with your mothers wishes if you agree after my revenge.''

Kyuubi who had looked hopeful throughout the speech cast her gaze down after the last sentence.

''Naruto. I will agree but think about it, the girl back then did everything she could for peace and I think yo don't need to avenge her. She would have been disgusted with your current ambitions.''

Narutos look hardened. He couldn't deny her reasoning. ''I won't persuade my revenge anymore but the moment I get a chance I will kill him.''

''That is good enough for me because now you are ready...''

++End Flashback++

'We started dating a few weeks after that.'

''Yes but that was one of the most embarrassing experiences I have ever had.''

While Naruto was thinking about the past he missed an interesting conversation between the cat and a one armed woman. Only when Kukaku addressed him directly he was ripped out of his thoughts.

''Whats your name and what is your division?''

Naruto blinked once blinked twice before he even processed the question was directed at him.

''My Name is Gekido Kaze. I barely had a passing grade in academy thats why I was on a year long trainings journey. Currently I only answer to the soutaichou or Soi-Fon-taichou. But it is bad manners to ask others for their name before introducing yourself.''

Kukaku looked surprised and then turned to yoruichi.

''Has he been sleepwalking? He would have gotten my name more than once.''

''I think he knows your name and just wants you to be polite.''

Kukaku slammed her fist over his head. ''If you know who I am then don't ask like your an idiot. Follow me folks I will show you to *the Cannon*''

With that they left the room and followed towards a room with a black pillar in the middle.

''Guys get the baby here up.''

Fro somewhere above came a loud reply. Then the floor began rumbling and the ceiling started to get nearer.

On the surface you could see the tower that stood behind the unusual house was actually the black pillar in front of them.

''This is the one and only incredible Kukaku cannon . This is your ticket into seireitei.''

Uryu the naturally curious one couldn't help but ask. ''And how should this cannon help us? If this is a cannon you don't mean to shoot us straight through the Forcefield!''

''Now you told everybody. I wanted to say it myself.''

To see the confident looking Kukaku pouting like a child would have been funny for Ichigo if not for the reason why she was pouting.

''You mean you were planning to SHOOT us into seireitei!?''

'' I weren't planning. I am planning to shoot you. The plan still stands.''

''You can't be fucking seri..''

Before Ichigo could end that sentence he was bashed in the head by a projectile thrown by Kukaku and caught by Naruto.

''I am serious. You will use a special cannonball not to be obliterated by the forcefield. You will train with this Reisyukaku to form it, just pump your reiatsu in it.''

Naruto that was holding on to the sphere started pumping just as she said but she never said how big the ball should be and that was her mistake.

The ball of pure reiatsu expanded farther and farther. And showed no signs of stopping.

''You goddamn idiot how should this fit into the cannon. Make it smaller and reduce your output or you will crush us all.''

Kukaku was furious. This newbie of a shinigami didn't even do so much as twitch and it was grating her nerves at an indescribable rate. ''That is alright. The others will train and tomorrow you will fly.''

Naruto looked as she went her way. He excused himself , he would meditate until tomorrow as not to disturb the others training.

Finding a clearing not to far away he sat down and dove into his mindscape where his most loved person waited for him.

''So what do you make of these kids Na-chan?''

''They are strong especially the Ichigo kid and from the cat I can sense power even it yoruichi trys to suppress it. They all need training to further refine their abilities but this isn't the reason I came here.''

''I know but I was curious.''

Naruto dragged Kyuubi in his lap and they cuddled just content to be near each other.

* * *

Read and Review

Next Random word is … _**String**_


	10. Petition

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

Suicune132


End file.
